L'effet Papillon
by Wizardly
Summary: Hermione Granger a toujours fait des choix. Le plus souvent judicieux. Mais que se passe t'il quand elle choisit sur une impulsion? Et que cette impulsion n'est autre que Drago Malefoy, tant haït par son entourage? Entre amour, trahison et lourds secrets, la vie d'Hermione va être bien mouvementée... (UA)
1. Le battement d'aile

**Premier chaptire, première fanfiction! Je me suis lancée je l'ai posté. Je ne sais pas comment va finir cette histoire, on peut dire que je vais évoluer avec les personnages, qui sont tous a Rowling cela va de soit! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, qu'ils soient positifs (c'est vraiment encourageant) ou négatifs (une critique constructive est toujours le bienvenue!). J'ai classé cette fanfiction dans romance/drame mais s'il avait été possible de rajouter une catégorie, j'aurais rajouté humour. Parce que du drame, oui, mais que du drame, oh non !c'est trop triste. Vous allez vous rendre compte que je suis une grande adepte du sarcasme et de l'ironie, mais pas forcément dès ce chapitre. Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire! **

* * *

[Hermione]

« Hermione, es-tu sûre de toi ? »

« Oui, oui Harry, je suis sûre. »

_ Non, non, non ! Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur rien et je n'ai aucune idée du truc dans lequel je suis en train de m'engager. Mais je ne vais pas te le dire Harry, sinon je vais me dégonfler._

« Ecoute, je… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi lui ? Enfin Hermione, il a toujours été odieux avec nous trois, et il était même pire quand il s'agissait de toi ! Qu'es.. »

«Harry, j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit aussi simple tu sais, mais ça l'est pas ! Ce… ça n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi, ça s'est imposé à moi, tout simplement. »

« Mais Mione… Et Ron ? Ca… ça va le briser. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, à toi comme à lui. Enfin, tu n'étais pas bien avec lui ? Comment tu peux balayer cinq ans de vie avec lui comme ça ? »

_ S'il commence à s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là… Il ne peut pas utiliser Ronald comme argument, putain Harry c'est déloyal ça. M'enfin, il parait que j'ai plus le droit de parler de déloyauté, d'après Ronald._

« Tu sais très bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui ! Tu aurais été plus simple, toi et Ginny, moi et Ronald ! On aurait fait des sorties entres couples, fait nos mariages ensembles et élevés nos enfants dans des maisons voisines d'une banlieue bourgeoise ! Mais tu vois, le léger, infime, minuscule problème, c'est que ça n'a toujours été simple que pour vous deux ! Pas pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été Harry. Jamais… »

_Hermione, ne pleure pas, c'est pas le moment de craquer. Retiens toi, sois forte, t'as vécu pire oui, bien pire, alors relève la tête et garde le contrôle. Garde. Le. Contrôle._

« J'essaye juste de comprendre Hermione, pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu décides de quitter Ron que j'essaye de comprendre, c'est le fait que ce soit pour…Pour lui. Je me demande juste ce qui te passe par la tête ! »

« Ah alors toi aussi tu vas faire comme tous les autres ? Comme Ronald ? Tu vas me tourner le dos ? Tout ça par ce que j'ai fait un choix ? Que pour une fois je n'ai pas réfléchis nuits et jours avant de me décider ? Eh oui Hermione Granger est capable de prendre des décisions irréfléchies ! C'est si étonnant, la si sage, si prude, si intelligente Hermione Granger prend une décision sur un coup de tête ! Il va falloir que tu appel la presse Harry. »

_ Wow wow wow, du calme Granger. Ne pas pleurer, c'est bien, mais ne pas se défouler sur Harry c'est encore mieux. Aller, on se contient_.

« Donc tu avoues que c'est une décision irréfléchie. Un truc fou décidé à la va vite. »

« La ferme Harry. Et puis casses-toi, t'attends que ça, de me fuir.»

« Hermione, tu sais que je ferais jamais ça, mais comprend moi bordel ! Comprend les autres ! Tu nous balance ça, du jour au lendemain, on a le droit d'êtres largués ! J'ai le droit ! Tout comme toi tu as le droit de prendre cette décision. Mais nous annoncer ça comme tu l'as fait ? Non j'pense pas que tu avais le droit. Tu te rends compte de la bombe que tu à lâchée ? »

« Oh mais oui, ce serait certainement mieux passé si je vous l'avais annoncé en douceur, petit à petit, en me détachant chaque jours un peu plus de Ronald. Tu oses croire à ça ? Mais enfin Harry tu sais tout autant que moi qu'il aurait pris le même verre pour le fracasser de la même façon qu'il là fait et que sa main aurait atterrît sur ma joue avec la même violence que l'autre soir. Il aurait réagit exactement de la même façon qu'il l'a fait. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. »

« Il allait te demander d'être sa femme ! Putain Hermione tu lui as annoncé ça le soir, où il allait de demander en mariage ! Tu l'as quitté alors que lui voulait t'épouser ! Certes cela n'excuse en rien le fait qu'il t'a frappé, non il est impardonnable pour cela, mais toi non plus pour lui tu n'es pas pardonnable ! Et ce n'est pas comme si tu le quittais pour quelqu'un de bien, non… Non ! Tu le quitte pour LUI, ce connard, cet immondice de cruautés, cet infâme batârd. »

_ Je voudrais un verre. Ou une clope. Ou les deux. Là. Tout de suite. Vite. Ou je casse un truc. Un gros truc. Très très gros. Vite, un verre, une bouteille de Gin. Voilà. C'est mieux que de ramasser des morceaux de verre. Beaucoup mieux. Putain j'en reviens pas. J'aurais pu dire ça n'importe quand mais j'ai dit ça à ce moment-là. Granger, t'as un sacré talent pour te mettre dans des situations de merde jusqu'au coup_.

« Je…Je pouvais pas savoir. Je ne pouvais pas. JE NE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR ! »

_ Raté pour les larmes, Granger_.

«Je ne pouvais rien prédire ni rien contrôler, Harry. J'étais spectatrice de moi-même, incontrôlable. J'assistais au désastre imminent sans pouvoir rien faire. »

« Mione… Mione, arrête de pleurer. Calmes toi, je veux juste essayer de comprendre. »

« Mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre Harry ! C'est trop complexe. Et ni toi ni les autres ne pourraient comprendre, et au fond vous ne le voulez pas ! Vous le haïssez. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à le comprendre, à deviner ce qu'il y avait sous tant d'arrogance et de méchanceté. Et il y'a quelque chose Harry ! Quelque chose de… De merveilleux. Et je ne te demande pas de toi aussi découvrir cette chose, mais plutôt de l'accepter, et de me comprendre. »

_Comment il pourrait comprendre ? Moi-même parfois, je n'y parviens pas._

« Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

« Et c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas tout le temps une partie de plaisir, c'est même parfois dur… Mais Harry, je me sens vivante avec lui. Ouais, c'est l'mot, je vis. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, tu devrais y aller. J'attends quelqu'un, réunion de travail. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Aller, va rejoindre ton merveilleux Drago. »

_De L'ironie pour s'adapter dioxyde de Harry Potter._

« Au revoir, Harry. »

« Mione… A bientôt. »

_ Le voilà parti, enfin. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir_.

* * *

Hermione Granger, les mains encore tremblotantes, porta à ses lèvres une tasse de cappuccino encore brulant. Elle était assise dans un des Cafés des plus huppés de Londres. « Les trois balais » était un lieu très cosmopolite, où il était possible de rencontrer toute sorte de gens, qui n'avaient que pour seul point commun un porte-monnaie dont le chiffre dépassait les quatre zéros. Elle avait trouvé tout cela dérangeant au début, tous ces gens qui étalaient leur richesse si ostensiblement. Elle avait dû passer du stade de jeune et timide Londonienne de la classe moyenne au look totalement bordélique, à pointure de la mode, présente aux évènements mondains en seulement quelques semaines. «_ C'est le prix à payer Granger, le prix pour l'avoir lui._ » Elle se répétait cette phrase, inlassablement, tel une litanie, pour faire passer le mal être qu'elle ressentait à vivre de cette façon-là. Être reconnue dans la rue ne lui plaisait pas. Se savoir prise en photo par quelques paparazzis la dégoutait. Elle regrettait amèrement son anonymat. Elle aurait pu continuer ses études, terminer le cursus de la prestigieuse école/collège/lycée/université Serdaigle, devenir un brillant avocat à la carrière prometteuse.

Mais non.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le croise un soir, lors d'une soirée de fin d'année. Il avait fallu qu'elle le regarde, juste une fois. Il avait fallu que l'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang anesthésie tous ses sens et mette en veille son esprit logique. Il avait fallu qu'il devienne grand, beau, au corps magistralement bien sculpté.

Et il lui avait souri. D'un grand sourire franc, celui que l'on donne quand on ne compte même plus les grammes d'alcool que l'on a dans le sang tellement le taux est élevé. Il ne savait plus à qui il souriait. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils deviendraient.


	2. Prendre de la hauteur

**Voilà, j'ai terminer le chapitre deux! J'hésite encore à changer le: romance/drama en: romance/humor... Car à vrai dire il va y avoir des trois... Dites vous que c'est romance/drama/humor et que ce sera en fonction des chapitres! Certains seront durs, d'autres amusants ... ;) Bref, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci, et n'hésitez pas poster un review, ça me ferait un gros plaisir :) Xoxo**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

[Drago]

"Merde, merde, merde ...! Elle Va me démonter ... Encore ... »

Drago Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses chaussures tout en descendant les escaliers. Il était en retard. Encore. Comme à tous les rendez-vous qu'on lui donnait avec une heure fixe, il avait au moins quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Ça aurait pût lui être complètement égal. En effet, cela aurait été un rendez-vous professionnel, il ne se serait pas plus préoccupé de son retard que de sa première cigarette. Mais professionnel, ce rendez-vous ne l'était pas. A vrai dire, il aurait nettement préféré que ce soit professionnel compte tenu de son retard. Il aurait préféré n'importe quoi, plutôt que la fureur d'une Hermione Granger patientant depuis quarante-cinq minutes.

Hermione. Ce nom, aux oreilles de Drago sonnait comme une promesse. La promesse d'une histoire solide. Histoire de le stabiliser, lui le mannequin à la renommée grandissante, le fêtard qui aime la poudre blanche et l'alcool fort. Histoire de l'assagir, lui, le briseur de cœurs. Histoire de peut-être avoir la famille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Enfin, ce dernier point n'était pour lui qu'un gros « peut-être ».

Et c'est uniquement à cause de ce fol espoir, que Drago parcourait régulièrement les rues Londoniennes à une allure folle, en priant pour qu'Hermione soit miraculeusement devenue plus patiente. Car il faut se le dire, Hermione Jean Granger, n'est pas la patience incarnée, bien au contraire. Surtout quand il s'agit des retards de Drago et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il courait actuellement comme un forcené en bousculant les gens sur son passage.

_Ils ne peuvent pas se pousser bordel ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne se voyait pas que je suis pressé ! Poussez-vous, aller !_

Quand il aperçut l'enseigne des trois balais, Drago ralenti soudainement, s'arrêtant totalement. Il reprit son souffle, calma son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné, se recoiffa, ajusta ses vêtement, et alluma une cigarette. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à devanture et lui fit signe à travers la vitre en lui montrant sa cigarette, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait de la finir avant d'entrer. Elle lui répondit d'un signe distrait, comme si elle était ailleurs. Comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose. Comme si elle avait croisé…

_Eh merde_.

La réaction de Drago fut immédiate, il jeta sa cigarette aux trois quarts entamée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce à quoi il pensait en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione.

_Elle dû croiser un des rouquins. Ou Potter et son chienchien de rouquin. Ou avec sa chienne de rouquine. Ou les deux à la fois. Ou même toute la tribu. Merde. Putain de merde._

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure. »

Drago embrassa distraitement Hermione sur la joue, s'installant sur une banquette en face d'elle.

« Ça ne fait rien, c'est pas grave. »

_En effet, il y'a vraiment, quelque chose qui s'est passé._

« Mais qu'à t-il bien pu arriver à l'impatiente Granger, pas de cris, pas de tasse en plein visage, t'as vu passer un revenant ? »Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago se rendit compte de la maladresse de sa phrase quand il vit Hermione pincer les lèvres, le menton tremblotant.

_Zéro pointé pour le tact Malefoy._

« C'était lequel cette fois ci ? » Fit Drago en soupirant.

« C'était… C'était Harry. »

_Fait chier. Ça aurait été moins compliqué avec le rouquin._

« Et.. ? »

Drago attendait. Il la regardait fixement, sans ciller, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse se soustraire à son regard qui, comme elle se plaisait à dire 'était hypnotisant'.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait me demander en mariage, le jour où je suis partie. »

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un seul problème ça ne suffit pas, il en faut un deuxième, évidemment._

« Potter voulait t'épouser ? Vraiment ? Grangie, on t'a déjà dit que t'avais pas été gâtée à la naissance, niveau humour ? »

Hermione roula des yeux.

« Pas Harry, espèce de crétin, Ronald. »

_Malefoy, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais t'es vraiment très très con. Evidemment que c'était Weasley. Potter est gay. Il ne se tape la rouquine que pour se persuader du contraire. Ou peut-être est-ce une rumeur… Mmmmh. Ah oui, c'en est une ! Une bonne vieille rumeur « Made in Malefoy ». Je m'étais bien débrouillé sur ce coup-là!_

« Met y un peu du tiens aussi, comment tu veux que je comprenne, si tu dis les choses à moitié. »

Drago tenta de prendre un air faussement boudeur, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'arracher un maigre sourire à la jeune femme.

« Oui, il est évident que tu ne peux pas à la fois être mannequin et intelligent, t'as du faire un choix. Et t'es devenu mannequin.»

_Revoilà Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur, sarcastique, insolente… Magnifique._

« Drago, je les ais blessés, tous. »

_Tant mieux. Puissent-ils tous rester dans leur terrier de rats à penser leurs blessures jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours._

« Sans doute. »

Elle planta son regard noisette en plein dans les yeux de glace de son compagnon, l'ironie avait laissé place à une froideur effrayante.

« Tu t'en tapes complètement. »

_Qu'ils soient blessés dans leur orgueil ? Complètement. Que ça t'affecte toi ? Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose._

« Sans doute. »

De glacés les yeux d'Hermione devinrent acier.

« J'me tire. J'en peux plus de toi.»

_Alerte rouge. Code noir. Tous aux abris._

Elle se leva rapidement, balançant son sac sur son épaule, quand Drago lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Cours toujours Malefoy. » Répondit-elle en dégageant son poignet.

« J'en ai bien l'intention, Granger. »

Après avoir déposé de la monnaie sur la table, il se dépêcha de la rattraper, juste à temps avant qu'elle ne monte dans un taxi. Hermione se retourna vers lui et pointa un petit doigt énervé vers lui.

« Drago Malefoy je te préviens, si tu montes dans se taxi, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. »

_Elle est vraiment hilarante quand elle joue à ce jeu-là._

« Oh, et de quelle façon vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas me frapper de tes minuscules poings ? Me griffer de tes petits ongles manucurés ? Ou tu murer dans un silence profond jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? Je t'avoue que la dernière option ne me déplairait pas… »

Drago, tout en parlant, en avait profité pour monter dans le taxi. Cela ne manqua pas d'échapper à Hermione, qui cependant, ne releva pas, s'enfermant dans un silence de dignité face aux dernières paroles de Drago.

« J'vous conduit où, jeunes gens ? »

Drago regarda Hermione, qui prenait soin de l'ignorer royalement. Il se demandait quel lieu elle allait choisir cette fois ci.

_Peut-être Tower Bridge, ou à London eye. Ouais, je parie sur la grande roue._

« London eye s'il vous plait. »

_Bingo!_

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot, sans un regard. Une fois arrivés, Hermione descendit de la voiture, régla les frais du trajet et alla se planter au pied de l'immense attraction qu'est la grande roue de Londres.

« Tu veux monter ? » Lui demanda distraitement Drago.

Il savait. Il savait qu'elle allait aller faire la queue, acheter un ticket et monter dans une nacelle. Pour voir Londres de plus haut. Il avait rapidement compris que le seul moyen pour apaiser Hermione Granger était de l'emmener dans un lieu panoramique, si possible très, très haut. Et de la laisser y aller. Seule.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais s'avança vers la queue, la doubla sous le regard étonné de Drago, s'approcha du guichet et présenta une petite carte. Le guichetier observa la carte, puis Hermione, puis encore une fois la carte et lui ouvrit la petite barrière. Drago la suivit, toujours aussi étonné, quand la jeune femme se retourna et lui parla, légèrement, très légèrement apaisée.

« C'est un pass. Ils savent plus quoi inventer pour faire du chiffre alors ils vendent des pass, pour tous les lieux panoramiques de Londres. Il coûte un bras mais après c'est fini, tu payes plus rien et pas besoin de faire la queue. Alors j'en ai pris un pour tous les endroits panoramiques. »

« A croire qu'il a été créé juste pour toi. »

Hermione lâcha un petit rire, tout en montant dans une nacelle.

« C'est vrai. »

Elle le regardait, assise dans sa nacelle, son regard était comme une invitation à monter. C'était une invitation à monter.

_Elle veut que je monte ? Elle ne m'a jamais laissé monter avec elle. Personne n'est jamais monté avec elle._

« Bon tu montes ou tu prends racine ? Sinon j'y vais toute seule, ça va pas me déranger. » Dit-elle avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« T'es si pressée que ça ? »

« Ferme là et monte ! »

_Note à moi-même, ne pas jouer avec les nerfs d'une Granger en pétard._

Drago monta à son tour dans la nacelle, se plaça en face d'Hermione, et attendit qu'elle parle, bien qu'il fût certain qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot tant qu'elle serait dans cette nacelle. Quand ils commencèrent à prendre de la hauteur, il l'observa. Elle regardait les alentours, les yeux trainants à gauche et à droite. Elle avait beau penser à sa dernière entrevue avec Harry –Drago était sûr qu'elle ne pensait qu'à ça-, elle se calmait à vue d'œil. Plus leur nacelle montait, plus Hermione se détendait. Un fois arrivés au sommet, elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Drago la trouva magnifique. Il la trouvait toujours magnifique, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. C'était comme de la découvrir une seconde fois. En haut de cette grande roue, elle se mettait complètement à nue. Et il comprit. Il comprit que personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, qu'elle n'avait jamais permis à qui que ce soit d'entrevoir cette partie d'elle-même, une partie mélancolique d'une Hermione qui semble avoir souffert pas le passé. Il comprit qu'en cet instant, elle lui confiait une part d'elle-même. Elle lui donnait sa confiance, sa vulnérabilité, sa douleur. Drago savait qu'elle avait vécu de durs moments, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il avait pris sa comme un manque de confiance au début de leur relation, mais au fil du temps il s'est rendu compte que lui non plus ne lui avait pas livré sa part de lourds secrets. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il en a.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago n'avait pas remarqué que c'était maintenant Hermione qui l'observait. Son regard était perçant, cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle le regardait comme ça. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées, qu'elle le sondait. Drago jugea qu'ils étaient assez près du sol, et qu'elle était désormais assez calme pour qu'il puisse parler sans risquer de se faire incendier du regard.

« Calmée ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ça se fait que ça te détende autant de prendre de la hauteur ? »

« J'sais pas, c'est comme ça depuis toute petite, gamine quand j'étais énervée ou triste je montais dans un arbre, le plus grand que je pouvais trouver. Aujourd'hui, c'est les toits des immeubles et les grandes roues mes arbres. Quand j'suis plus haut que tout ce qui m'entoure, c'est comme si j'étais extérieure au monde, aux problèmes. Je regarde la ville qui s'étend au loin et sa m'apaise. »

Drago, ne sachant que répondre garda le silence quelques minutes. Quand soudain il se souvint qu'au départ, il devait la rejoindre pour lui proposer une sortie le soir même.

« Au fait ! A l'agence ce matin, on s'est fait un plan pour ce soir et on peut venir accompagner, tu viens ? »

Hermione soupira, devinant l'endroit où ils prévoyaient de sortir.

« Vous allez encore au chaudron Baveur ? »

Le 'Chaudron Baveur' était l'un des clubs les plus prisées de Londres. N'y entrait pas qui voulait. Mais, quand on est mannequin à la renommée grandissante dans la très célèbre agence Honeydukes, que l'on s'appelle Drago Malefoy et que toutes les groupies de Londres veulent se prendre en photo avec vous, il est plutôt aisé de rentrer dans cet établissement. Ce qui permet bien évidemment à tout le petit groupe de passer un même temps. Frais d'entrée plus trois bouteilles de champagne offerts par la maison, cela va se soit.

« Ouais avec les gars et P… »

« Et Pansy. Encore Pansy. Qui sera je suppose accompagnée de Lavande qui elle aussi sera accompagnée de ces deux pestes que sont les jumelles Patil. Je me trompe ? »

Drago renfrogna.

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu les hais à ce point-là. »

« Mmh, attend. Parkison, c'est ton ex. Les sœurs Patil t'as couché avec les deux, rajoutons que c'était en même temps, ça me parait important à signaler. Et Lavande ? Je ne l'aime pas, c'est physique, c'est tout. »

_Comment elle sait que c'était en même temps ? Mais comment elle fait pour tout savoir tout le temps ? Elle est trop forte pour moi…C'est comme si elle elle était un pokémon légendaire et moi… Psykokwak. Ça me déprime…_

« Mais Grangie, faut s'amuser dans la vie ! »

« Certes, mais toi t'es juste un gros pervers ! »

« Alors là je suis blessé dans mon cœur ! Moi un pervers ? Je suis un vrai gentleman Grangie. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils continuèrent de cheminer jusqu'à leur appartement, un loft respirant le design et la modernité, qui se trouvait dans le quartier très en vogue du square Grimmaurd.

« OK, t'as raison, j'suis peut-être un peu pervers, un chouïa. Mais viens, tu t'en fiches de ces filles, elles seront accompagnées de toute façon. Et y'a les gars, tu les aimes bien eux. Y'aura Diggory, Nott, Zabini, Jedusor et Londubat. »

« C'est qui Londubat ? Un nouveau ? »

« Ouais il vient d'arriver à l'agence, il a du potentiel ! Il parait un peu bizarre au premier abord, il a fallu qu'on le décoince, mais crois-moi, une fois que ça à été fait, ce mec est devenu un sacré fêtard. Alors on l'a pris sous notre aile. »

« Ton pote là, Tom Jedusor, il me fout la chair de poule. Il doit vraiment venir ? »

_Ah, s'il pouvait aller rôtir en enfer lui aussi, l'air serait plus respirable._

« Moi aussi il me fait cet effet-là. Mais c'est le meilleur pote à Diggory et le jouet des Patil, je suis donc obligé de le tolérer. Et puis c'est lui qui nous fournit la cam. »

« Si c'est lui qui fournit alors… Ça change tout ! »

_Aah si tu savais à quel point ça change tout…_

« Ça change un certain nombre de choses. Alors tu viens ? T'as rien à faire de toute façon, t'as quitté les bancs de Serdaigle à cause de ta nouvelle notoriété auprès des gens, t'as plus rien à faire, et s'est pas une gueule de bois dans ta vie qui va te griller les neurones ! Au pire c'est pas ce qui te manques, tu peux te permettre d'en perdre un ou deux.»

« Je vais peut-être venir. Peut-être. »

_Et le gagnant est, Drago Malefooooy! Les doigts dans le nez._

« Direction Harrods! Je t'achète une robe. »

« Hors de question ! »

_Et c'est la même rengaine, à chaque fois._

« T'as pas de boulot, donc t'as pas un rond. Conclusion, t'as rien à te mettre. J'ai un boulot, comme je suis merveilleux, bourré de talent et passablement canon, j'ai une tonne de fric. Conclusion, t'es une femme entretenue Granger! »

_Si je ne me prends pas un coup de sac à main là… Aïe! _

« Femme entretenue, non mais je rêve ! Et pourquoi pas prostitué tant que tu-y es ? »

« Aller, tais-toi et viens avec moi t'acheter une tenue qui va faire verdir Pansy et ses acolytes. »

« Mais… ! »

« Pas de mais Grangie, on ne refuse pas un cadeau de Drago Malefoy, c'est trop rare pour sauter l'occasion. »

« D'accord, une seule condition, pas chez Harrods. On ne trouva jamais une robe adapté là-bas, c'est des tenues de gala, et d'après moi, on a pas besoin d'être en tenue de gala pour aller se défoncer au chaudron baveur. »

« Soit. Allons-y ! »

A la fin de la journée, Hermione et Drago revinrent les bras chargés de paquets. Les deux s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Hermione poussée par l'enthousiasme de Drago, fini par se prendre au jeu. Et c'est ainsi qu'en rentrant chez eux, elle déballa deux magnifiques robes. Une Prada, noire et en dentelle fine, se terminant à mis cuisse et une Dior en mousseline blanche, longue et ample, uniquement resserrée à la taille par un ceinture ornée de Crystal Swaroski et un décolleté travaillé au millimètre près, lui aussi décoré de cristaux. Evidemment Drago ne l'avait pas laissée s'en tirer à si bon compte, si bien qu'elle dû –contrainte est forcée, c'est toujours une corvée d'acheter des chaussures- repartir avec deux paires d'escarpins vertigineux de marque jimmy choo et Louboutin ainsi qu'une palette de maquillage Chanel. Drago quand à lui avait opté pour un trois pièce immaculé, une montre Rolex issue de la nouvelle collection et une tenue plus ordinaire des Vans en cuir marron, un pantalon noir et une marinière assortie.

« Dray, pourquoi t'as encore acheté une marinière ? T'en a plein le dressing… » Dit Hermione qui rangeait bien soigneusement ses nouvelles tenues.

« J'aime trop ça. Je ne peux pas résister, quand je vois une marinière, je dois l'acheter. Tu mets quelle robe ce soir ?»

« La noir je pense. Avec les Zafira de chez Jimmy Choo, elles sont vraiment trop belles. Je crois que je pourrais même les mettre pour dormir. Et toi ?»

« Juste la Rolex. J'y vais à poil. »

Drago pris un oreiller en pleine tête. Il se retourna et vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Jean, Vans, marinière, Rolex. C'est plus présentable ? »

« Disons que ça dissimule mieux le fait que tu sois un pervers ! »

_Tu mérites un oreiller en pleine face Grangie !_

Drago pris un coussin et le lança à travers la pièce pour atteindre Hermione qui était de dos. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire –c'est-à-dire admirer ses nouvelles chaussures- et attrapa deux oreillers. Elle lança le premier, que Drago évita avec facilité et décida donc de le poursuivre dans la pièce en le frappant à l'aide du second, ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné qu'un immense lit prenait presque tout l'espace. Ils finirent donc leur course dessus, Hermione bondissant sur Drago, ce qui les fit s'écraser tous les deux sur le matelas moelleux en riant de bon cœur.

Ils étaient allongés sur le dos, essuyant leurs dernières larmes de rire quand Hermione se plaça à cheval sur Drago, penchant son visage vers le sien, laissant tomber ses cheveux autour d'eux telle une cascade auburn, les isolants du monde extérieur. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant lequel des deux allait craquer le premier quand Hermione se pencha un peu plus, tourna la tête, frôla lèvres de Drago et s'attaqua à son cou, sa bouche se déplaçant lentement. Elle senti le corps de son amant se contracter sous cette tentation, ce qui la fit sourire. Drago pouvait résister à tout, sauf aux baisers d'Hermione, elle en était parfaitement consciente et, aujourd'hui, la ferme avait la ferme intention de le pousser à bout. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur son torse, prenant l'initiative de lui retirer sweat-shirt. Elle rompit son baiser le temps de lui enlever puis recommença, parcourant son cou de sa langue et le couvrant de baisers.

Drago était au supplice. Il eut beau tenter de promener ses mains sur le corps la jeune femme, mais à chaque fois, Hermione l'en empêchait. En embrassant son torse, son ventre, son cou. Soudain, n'en pouvant plus, Drago se releva et passa les jambes d'Hermione autour de sa taille. Et il attaqua. Il dévora littéralement les lèvres d'Hermione, les mordillant, allant à la rencontre de sa langue. Ses main allaient et venaient dans son dos en une douce caresse, provocant des frissons chez sa compagne. Puis il posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, dégagea de ses mains les cheveux d'Hermione pour les faire retomber dans son dos, et commença à picorer délicatement son cou, descendit vers la clavicule, atteignit la naissance de ses seins qu'il embrassa avec autant de douceur qu'en est capable Drago Malefoy. Il la rendait folle, folle de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Mais lui aussi se rendait fou. Fou d'elle. De son corps, de sa peau douce comme celle du nourrisson à peine né, de son parfum délicat. Le jeu auquel il jouait était tout aussi addictif pour lui que pour elle.

Et de ça Hermione en était aussi parfaitement consciente. Elle n'était certes pas insensible aux caresses de Drago –bien plus sensible qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer-, mais elle préférait mille fois le sentir se perdre lui-même, face à son corps auquel il ne pouvait résister. Elle choisit alors ce moment-là, où le corps de Drago n'était plus que tremblements, pour lui relever la tête, l'embrasser longuement, sourire, se dégager de son étreinte et sortir de la pièce, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Elle sut que son petit manège avait parfaitement fonctionné quand elle entendit Drago gémir de mécontentement et lui crier :

« Femme entretenue ! »

_Cette femme est le diable en personne._

"Pervers! »Réponse Hermione.

Drago se leva et couru à la suite d'Hermione. Au sol il découvrit son haut, qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Un peu plus loin il trouva son jean, lui aussi abandonné. Il chemina jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, ou l'attendait Hermione, adossée contre la porte. Elle ne portait plus que sur elle ses sous-vêtements. Drago allait fondre sur elle quand il la vit esquisser un geste. Elle dégrafait son soutien-gorge, le laissant glisser le long de ses bras et atterrir sur le sol. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.

« Je vais me doucher. » Dit-elle simplement, toujours en souriant.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Je vais me doucher, toute seule. » Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Celui de Drago se décomposa.

_Diablesse !_

« Oh que non. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te savonner. » Tenta vainement Drago.

« Oh que si. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me savonner. »

Hermione, le sourire toujours plus carnassier, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, s'y engouffra et ferma la porte à double tour. Drago ne put retenir un long gémissement. Hermione rit. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Elle commença à lui parler à travers la porte.

« Et maintenant, je n'ai plus rien sur moi. »

Elle entrouvrit la porte, laissa tomber un tanga en dentelle noire, et referma la porte aussi sec.

« Laisse-moi entrer ! »

« Je suis sous la douche, notre grande douche, parfaite pour les câlins. »

«Hermione! »

« J'actionne l'eau, elle coule sur mon corps, complètement nu. »

_Je vais défoncer la porte. Y'a pas d'autres moyens. _

« Et là, je commence à me savonner… Mon ventre… Mes bras… Mes cuisses… Mon cou… Mes… seins. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir Dray ?»

« Ouvre-moi cette foutue porte ! Ou je te jure que je la défonce. »

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas, ne viens pas, je vais pas te forcer hein. » Dit-elle d'une vois légère.

_Mais comment peut-elle avoir un esprit aussi tordu ? Et après c'est moi le pervers…_

L'eau arrêta de couler. Drago entendit les petits pas légers d'Hermione sur le carrelage. Il attendit quelques instants, pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose, quand il l'entendit trafiquer la serrure.

« Tu veux que je t'ouvres Dray, c'est ça ? »

« Disons que si tu le faisais, ça ne me déplairait pas le moins du monde. »

« A quel point le veux-tu, Drago ? » Dit Hermione de sa voix la plus enjôleuse.

« Au point de défoncer la porte, le mur, tout ce qui m'empêche de passer. »

_Et toi, ça te plaît à quel point de me torturer, hein Grangie ?_

« Et que vas-tu faire, une fois la porte ouverte ? » Continua-t-elle, toujours sur la même voix sensuelle.

_Elle veut jouer ? Très bien. On va jouer. _

« Tu vas très vite le savoir, sauf si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte. Je serais toi, je l'ouvrirais très vite, cette porte. Car sinon tu risques de rater quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel, encore mieux que la grande roue Grangie. » Riposta-t-il.

« Rien n'est mieux que la grande roue Malefoy. Mais…Je vais peut-être ouvrir la porte.»

_Elle est tellement douée qu'elle serait presque capable de rendre une attraction de fête foraine sensuelle._

« Ce serait une judicieuse idée. »

« Tu crois ? »

_J'arrive à deviner ton sourire même à travers une porte Grangie, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?_

« Je le crois, en effet. »

« Alors je l'ouvre. »

_Et Malefoy remporte la manche, une seconde fois !_

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Hermione habillée de la tête aux pieds ! Elle était maligne, trop maligne. Elle avait absolument tout prévu. Elle revêtait désormais la robe de dentelle noire et ses cheveux étaient enroulés dans une serviette de bain.

_Mais quand a-t-elle déposé cette robe ici ? Ah mais oui, quand elle est allée ranger le maquillage, elle a dû poser la robe en sachant qu'elle allait mettre celle-ci ce soir. Comme quoi être un peu trop ordonnée sur les bords peut tourner à son avantage ! Elle m'a bien eu. Je te tire mon chapeau Grangie._

Hermione observa Drago, les yeux pétillants de malice et le sourire moqueur. Elle était fière de s'être jouée de lui à ce point-là. C'est tout le temps lui qui la pousse à bout généralement. Drago se remit de sa surprise et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es le diable, Hermione Granger. » Lui souffla-t-il.

« Il parait. »

« En tout cas, le diable est magnifique ce soir. »

« Toi par contre, il serait temps que tu te prépares ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir torse-nu, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te partager avec tes exs, même si elles ont déjà tout vu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Si c'est comme ça, tu vas donc te dépêcher d'aller revêtir un vieux jogging usé et un col roulé. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voir tes jambes qui ne se terminent jamais où que la vue d'un tel décolleté m'est désagréable, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir mes amis baver devant toi en ayant des idées salaces, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione ne put se retenir de rire devant l'image que venait de lui décrire Drago. Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« On commande Chinois ? Il est 19h30 et on ne doit aller au chaudron que vers onze heures. »

« Va pour chinois ! Et demandes leur s'ils ont des beignets de crevette, sans crevettes ! »

« T'es très con, tu le sais au moins ? »

« Ouais. Mais demandes-leur quand même ! On ne sait jamais. »

« Si tu y tiens… Allo ? On voudrait passer commande, avec livraison à domicile. Si vous pouvez pour dans deux heures ce serait bien. Alors… Quatre rouleaux de printemps, autant de nems au poulet et au bœuf, deux plats de nouilles sautés et… »

« N'oublie pas les beignets sans crevette ! »

"Dragon! »

« Passe-moi ton téléphone. »

Hermione le lui tendit à contrecœur.

« Allo ? Serait-il possible d'ajouter à la commande des beignets de crevette, mais sans crevettes ?... Vous n'en avez pas ?... Certes, mais moi j'en veux. Le client n'est-il pas roi après tout?... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Faites m'en six, ça suffira. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Ou j'paye pas !… Ouais au revoir. »

« T'es vraiment un taré Dray ! T'as du les effrayer les pauvres... Avec tes manières de rustre !» Dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

_Oui, tu as vraiment l'air désolé pour eux Grangie, cela se lit sur ton visage !_

« Je préfère ne même pas relever ce que tu viens de dire ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

En attendant que leur repas arrive, ils allèrent finir de se préparer. Drago enfila simplement ses nouveaux vêtements, passa un peu de gel dans ses cheveux, et pour faire bonne figure, fit un clin d'œil à son reflet, qui était bien évidemment parfait.

En revanche, pour Hermione, cela pris beaucoup plus de temps. Le coiffage de ses cheveux nécessitait un peu plus de technique qu'un simple coup de gel. Beaucoup plus, à vrai dire. Elle avait une multitude de produits et d'accessoires –dont la moitié ne fonctionnaient que moyennement- dans l'unique but de les dompter et les lisser, tant est que cela soit possible. Elle passait donc plusieurs fois par semaine de longues heures à batailler avec ses mèches rebelles. Ce qui amusait franchement Drago. Il se régalait à la voir s'énerver inutilement sur ses cheveux, qui bien souvent ne devenaient, d'après elle, 'présentables' qu'au bout d'une longue heure et demie. Le spectacle de ce petit bout de femme s'énervant pour si peu était des plus hilarant à ses yeux. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il venait toujours s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de bain quand elle se coiffait. Et il l'observait, à chaque fois. Bien qu'il connaisse désormais chacune des étapes au geste près, il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder.

Une fois qu'elle eut en eu enfin fini avec ses cheveux –qui étaient désormais parfaitement lisses-, elle opta pour une légère retouche maquillage. Elle se farda les joues –juste pour essayer sa nouvelle palette-, et remis de l'eye liner noir sur ses paupières, ce qui lui fit un regard charbonneux et encore plus envoutant que d'habitude. Elle termina enfin par une touche de rouge à lèvre Chanel 'Rouge Coco'. Elle se regarda, et, satisfaite du résultat, sourit. Hermione pivota sur elle-même et regarda Drago, qui était toujours affalé dans un coin.

« Je suis comment ? » Dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

_Belle, magnifique, sublime, divine, irréelle._

« Presque parfaite. » Répondit Drago en souriant.

« Comment ça presque ? »

« Il ne te manque qu'une seule chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ça. »

Drago se leva subitement et fondit littéralement sur Hermione, lui pris la tête entre les mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi longtemps si la sonnette de leur apparemment n'avait pas retentie pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de leur repas. A regret, ils interrompirent leur baiser, se regardant dans les yeux et se jurant silencieusement de reprendre plus tard là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, puis ils sortirent de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

_Je hais ce foutu livreur, et encore le mot est faible. _

Drago ouvrit rageusement la porte sur un jeune livreur –environ 17 ans- qui devait sans doute Faire ce travail en tant que job d'été pour pouvoir payer une partie de ses études.

_Il aurait pu trouver mieux. Ce n'est quand même pas ce qui manque à Londres, les jobs d'été. _

« Bonsoir, ça vous fera 25 gallions et trois noises. »

« Y'a les beignets de crevette sans crevette ? »

« Les quoi ? » S'étonna le livreur qui crut à une farce.

« Beignets de crevette sans crevette. » Répondit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je…Heu… Je ne sais pas. Vous voulez que je vérifie ? »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'ils y soient, sinon tu peux rêver pour que je paye. »

Le livreur, tout intimidé, se dépêcha de vérifier.

« Je crois qu'il sont là. »

« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »

« J-je suis sûr m'sieur. »

« Tiens, prend ça et garde la monnaie. »

« Merci, au rev… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago avait déjà claqué la porte. Hermione le regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu aurais pu être plus aimable tu sais… »

« J'ai trop faim pour être aimable. Et puis j'ai du lui laisser un pourboire d'au moins dix gallions, si avec sa j'suis pas aimable… »

« DIX GALLIONS ? »

« Flemme de compter. » Dit-simplement Drago qui commençait à tout déballer sur le bar de la cuisine.

« On dirait que t'as rien avalé depuis trois jours. »

« Depuis sept heures exactement, ce qui, pour moi, correspond à trois jours d'intense famine. Ah ! Voilà mes beignets.»

Et Drago se jeta littéralement sur ses fameux beignets. Il en dévora un en une bouchée, s'arrêta subitement, regarda Hermione, et ce précipita vers la poubelle pour cracher tout ce qu'il avait enfourné –il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour d'écrire façon dont il mangeait-. Hermione le regarda, éberluée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ENCORE ? » Soupira-t-elle.

« Putain mais c'est dégueulasse ! On dirait… Une éponge passée au four, qui ensuite a été baignée pendant une journée dans de la vieille huile de friture ! Bordel je vais gerber. Eh, arrête de te foutre de moi !»

« Tu t'attendais à quoi en même temps ? 'Un beignet de crevette… sans crevettes siouplait !' Ça ne m'étonne même pas que ce soit dégueu. » Dit une Hermione Granger qui peinait à se retenir de rire.

« J'sais pas, mais pas à ça en tout cas ! »

Ils entamèrent leur repas dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Hermione picorait de-ci de-là, par petites bouchées, tandis que Drago… Se gavait de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Y compris la part d'Hermione. Cela ne la dérangea pas outre mesure, elle avait un appétit de moineau.

« Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien gavé de ton repas ainsi que du MIENS, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? »

«Scooter ou mini? »

« Taxi. Si je sors s'est pas pour être Sam, et je ne pense pas que tu ais l'intention de l'être, alors taxi. »

_Mère poule_.

« Bien madame ! »

Une fois arrivés au pied de leur immeuble, ils montèrent dans le premier taxi qu'ils trouvèrent. Durant tout le trajet, Hermione resta songeuse. En vérité, elle appréhendait de passer la soirée en compagnie des exs et 'amies' de Drago. Les rares fois où elles les avaient croisés, elles s'étaient montrées froides et hautaines envers elle. Elle espérait que l'alcool n'allait pas envenimer les choses. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Aucune.


	3. La dose de trop

** Bonjour! 4 581 mots et 8 pages word plus tard, je vous livre ce troisième chapitre, ou notre petite Hermione va en voir de toutes les couleurs! Je vous laisse le découvrir, Bonne Lecture! :p**

* * *

_Ce fut pour moi une mémorable journée, car elle opéra en moi de grands changements. Mais il en est de même pour n'importe quelle vie. Imaginez qu'on en fasse disparaître une seule journée choisie avec soin, et voyez comme le déroulement en eut été différent._

_Charles Dickens._

**[Hermione]**

_C'est un fiasco. Un pur est simple fiasco, y'a pas d'autres mots._

Hermione était seule, au pied de son appartement, à une heure bien avancée de la nuit. La ville était déserte, silencieuse. Elle n'avait donc pour seule compagnie sa rancœur et la lune. Ses bas étaient déchirés, ses cheveux emmêlés et la lèvre fendue. Elle était pieds nus, ses escarpins à la main, seule et en colère. En colère contre cette pétasse de Pansy, et contre Drago. Surtout contre Drago.

* * *

**[QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT]**

_Il a vraiment le don de se mettre en scène, comme s'il posait continuellement pour un photographe._

Hermione qui, abrutie par l'alcool, dansait distraitement sur la piste de danse en observant Drago du coin de l'œil. Un joins dans une main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre, il rigolait d'une blague lancée par Blaise, tandis que les sœurs Patil gloussaient, chacune accrochées à un bras de Tom.

_Quelles pimbêches… mais quelles pimbêches !_

Pansy et Lavande étaient, quant à elles, sur la piste de danse accompagnées de Cédric et Blaise. Ils évoluaient lentement et langoureusement, tous collés les uns aux autres. Elle les regarda d'un air dégouté, et décida de s'éloigner le plus d'eux.

_Blaise, Cédric, pourquoi vous vous abaissez à des pétasses pareilles ? Vous valez tellement mieux…_

Etant lassée de danser, elle décida de rejoindre Drago dans le carré VIP. L'esprit légèrement, voir complètement embrumé par ses précédents verres de vodka et de téquila, elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois sur le chemin. Elle s'affala sans aucune classe à côté de Drago, lui pris son joins des mains, et tira une longue bouffée, pour la recracher en toussant quelques nanosecondes plus tard.

« C'est vraiment I-GNOBLE. » Dit-elle en tirant la langue.

« T'es une petite joueuse Grangie. » Lui répondit Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Refait moi essayer. »

« Nope. C'est MON bedo. » Dit-il en tirant une longue bouffée de fumée.

« Aller ! » Le supplia-t-elle.

Drago se retourna vers elle, l'embrassa langoureusement tout en recrachant la fumée dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en expulsant la fumée par le nez.

« Tu vois, je les trouve tout de suite meilleurs comme ça, tes joins » Dit-elle en souriant niaisement.

« T'es complètement déchiré, toi ! »

« P't'être bien qu'oui, p't'être bien qu'non. » Chantonna-t-elle. « Et si c'était le cas ce serait de ta faute, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi Drago Malefoy. » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt maladroit sur son torse.

_Le pire c'est que j'arrive à penser normalement, mais quand ça sort, ben ça sort pas normal. Je suis coincée dans ma propre tête, c'est effrayant. Je suis ma propre camisole de force. C'est horrible comme sensation putain… Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne bois jamais._

« Drago viens danser avec moi. J'ai envie de passer un moment avec toi.»

« J'ai comme un sérieux doute sur le fait que nous soyons capables de danser, Grangie, et si jamais nous en sommes capables, ça ne ressemblerait pas à grand-chose. »

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger –il préférait sans doute se défoncer tranquille-, elle rejoignit Neville Londubat et sa petite amie qui étaient au bar. Le couple lui paraissait comme assez simple, soudé et les trouva, dès leur arrivé, immédiatement sympathiques. Ou du moins très différentes des autres personnes se trouvant ici, donc forcément sympathiques. Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots depuis le début de la soirée, et elle était désireuse de faire connaissance avec eux. Voir de devenirs amis.

_Peut-être que sa petite amie n'est pas une pétasse, elle._

« Salut ! » Dit-elle en arrivant laborieusement auprès d'eux.

« Hey ! » Répondirent-ils en souriant.

« Neville, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais, et elle c'est ma femme, Luna. »

« Femme ? Wow, mais vous êtes vachement jeunes ! »

C'est Luna qui lui répondit, un sourire bienveillant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai, mais on est ensembles depuis nos dix-sept ans. Alors l'âge, on s'en fiche un peu. »

_Je confirme, elle n'est pas une pétasse. Elle a vraiment l'air adorable, en fait. En plus elle est super jolie. Et ses cheveux ! Je pourrais tuer pour avoir les mêmes. Je pourrais peux être lui raser le crâne… Ou peut-être va-t-elle gentiment m'en faire don ? _

En effet, Luna était une très jolie femme. Elle avait un corps svelte, un visage doux, qui respirait le calme et la gentillesse et des cheveux d'un blond solaire qui descendaient en boucles dans son dos comme une immense cascade. Sa petite taille rajoutait à cet ensemble un côté enfantin, assez rêveur. Hermione l'apprécia immédiatement, et décida de passer le reste de la soirée avec eux, Drago ne voulant faire aucun effort.

« Je trouve ça formidable ! »S'exclama Hermione. «On ne voit pas souvent des couples comme vous, ça redonne de l'espoir, comme quoi tout n'es pas perdu ! C'est merveilleux de voir ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant du sourire de la bienheureuse ignorante.

_Je dis VRAIMENT n'importe quoi. Il faudrait inventer un truc pour t'empêcher de parler quand tu as trop bu. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Si j'invente ça, j'vais m'faire une tonne de fric j'suis sûre. Ça va faire un carton monstre !_

« On nous le dit souvent » Dit Neville en regardant amoureusement sa compagne.

« Je suis sûre que personne ne vous l'a dit en étant aussi saoule que moi ! » Dit Hermione en riant à pleine gorge.

Luna et Neville lui répondirent d'un rire, se moquant gentiment de son niveau d'alcoolémie quelque peu élevé.

« Et donc toi Luna, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis une sorcière. » Dit-elle très sérieusement, tandis que Neville roulait des yeux, un air faussement énervé sur le visage.

« Pardon ?! » Fit Hermione, hébétée.

« Pas vraiment une sorcière, enfin si, mais non. Car je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Tu vois, toutes les femmes de ma famille descendent d'une longue lignée de sorcières originaires de Salem. Elles ont fui les Etats-Unis pour l'Angleterre, en quête d'anonymat, quand elles furent découvertes et chassées pour aller sur le bûcher. Et leurs pouvoirs ce sont éteins petit à petit. Alors moi, fière de mes racines, j'ai pour but de devenir professeur de sciences occultes et ainsi pouvoir faire découvrir mon monde à tous ceux qui le souhaitent. Et à côté de mes études, je fais de la photo à l'agence de Neville pour arrondir mes fins de mois. »

_Elle est frappée ! Elle est envahie par la folie douce… Mais je l'aime bien... Moi qui aime les gens sortant du moule de la société… Je suis gâtée ! _

« Donc pas de sortilèges au clair de lune, de balais volants, de baguettes magiques, de chat noirs ou de crapauds ? » Dit Hermione, un brin inquiète.

« Ahah, non ! Mais je peux te faire toute sorte de décoction aux herbes, pour la fertilité, des colliers contre le mauvais œil, une potion à furoncles contre les ennemis ou encore un repousse Nargols. »

« Contre les ennemis ? Tu ne pourrais pas m'en faire un contre Pan… ATTENDS. C'est quoi ça, un Nargol ? »

« Une créature qui rentre dans ta tête, censée avoir disparus. Mais je les soupçonne de toujours exister et de comploter contre l'Humanité. »Dit-elle le plus normalement du monde. « Pour qui la potion à furoncles ? » Rajouta-elle.

« P-Pour, enfin contre Pansy. » Qui était sonnée devant la spontanéité de Luna pour sortir des choses sans queue ni tête.

« Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ce sera donc avec plaisir ! Ooh j'imagine déjà sa tête, quand un jour elle se réveillera le visage plein de pustules !»

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

« En parlant de Pansy… » Dit Neville en regardant vers le carré VIP, « Tu ferais bien de la surveiller. »

Hermione se retourna, regarda dans la même direction que Neville, et vit Pansy assise à côté de Drago –complètement collé à lui en fait- en train de lui chuchoter des mots à l'oreille, qui devaient être tout sauf innocent. Un feu intérieur s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle décida, tant bien que mal, d'attendre afin voir quelle tournure les évènements allaient prendre. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Sous ses yeux, sans aucune gêne, Drago -sous l'initiative de Pansy- se leva pour rejoindre la piste de dance. Et ils se mirent à danser ensembles. Pas comme le font deux amis, mais plutôt comme deux personnes attirées l'une envers l'autre. Extrêmement attirées même. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Hermione.

_C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment l'air trop défoncé pour danser. En effet._

Elle commença à se lever, pour aller dans leur direction, quand Neville lui attrapa le poignet, un air désolé au visage.

« Il a beaucoup bu… Et fumé. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Et toi aussi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais. »

« Ça n'excuse rien. L'alcool n'excuse rien. Et je suis pleinement conscience de ce que je m'apprête à faire. » Répondit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur Pansy et Drago.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Neville et avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux danseurs encore inconscients du danger imminent. Arrivés à leur hauteur, elle attrapa le dos de la robe de Pansy et la dégagea violemment des bras de Drago. Elle se planta face à elle –qui ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas grand-chose -, et lui parla, contre toute attente, très calmement. Trop calment.

« Ça va tu t'amuses bien ? T'es tranquille ?»

« Je l'étais, du moins jusqu'à ce qu… »

« Non mais tu te fout de ma gueule !? » Explosa Hermione. « T'es tranquille, en train de chauffer Drago, alors que tu sais qu'il est avec moi, et que je suis là, mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as cru que je n'allais rien dire? Que je n'allais pas vous remarquer ? Ah peut être pensait-tu que j'allais vous donner ma bénédiction pour vous frotter l'un contre l'autre comme des animaux en rut ! Donc finalement t'es bien aussi conne que je le pensais. Et… »

« Hermi… » Tenta Drago.

« LA FERME. Drago. Vraiment. »

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Pansy, et, ne pouvant plus se retenir, asséna au mannequin une gifle retentissante. Celle-ci, une fois le choc passé, releva la tête vers Hermione. Elle eut une espèce de rictus rageur que l'on pourrait comparer à un retroussement de babines.

_Elle ressemble à une hyène. _

« Eh bien Granger, tu n'es capable que ce ça ? Tu n'es pas très impressionnante. Comme quoije me trompe rarement sur les gens ! » Répliqua Pansy, de son air le plus mauvais.

« Peut-être ne suis-je pas très impressionnante, mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai une vieille marque rouge sur la joue. Je suis au moins capable de ça, plutôt que de chauffer et de coucher avec tout ce qui me tombe sous la main, moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de perdre son calme. Elle se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur Hermione en l'insultant de tous les noms. Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de répliquer –non pas que cela lui déplaise- de la même manière que sa rivale, option coups de pieds en plus. Drago quand à lui, était au milieu de ce carnage, impuissant, peinant même à comprendre les raisons de cette hystérie. A vrai dire, il était trop défoncé pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mis à part le fait que le combat des deux jeunes femmes était vraiment très excitant. Et dangereux. Ça, il le comprit quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où les deux ennemies tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, sans jamais arrêter de crier, de se griffer et de se tirer les cheveux. Cependant, il ne ce décida à intervenir que quand il vit Hermione commencer à appuyer ses pouces sur les yeux de Pansy. Il l'attrapa alors par la taille et la souleva tant bien que mal pour l'arracher à Pansy.

Hermione était complètement échevelée, avait un regard de furie, saignait de la lèvre et du nez, et avait ses bas totalement détruits. Elle se retourna rageusement vers Drago, l'incendiant du regard.

« Tu la défend en plus ?! » Hurla-elle. « Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait ? »

« On dansait. Nous ne faisions que DANSER. C'est toi qui est devenue hystérique pour je ne sais quelle raison. Enfin Hermione, je n'allais pas la sauter, on ne faisait que danser, DANSER Hermione. » Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« Vous ne faisiez pas que danser. Vous vous tripotiez comme des ados ! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance merde ! Tu m'as dit que c'était fini les conneries comme ça ! C'était la condition. La seule que je t'imposais. Ne jamais aller voir ailleurs de quelque façon que ce soit. Mais apparemment, ta parole a autant de valeur que celle d'une Pansy Parkinson annonçant qu'elle n'a jamais eu qu'un seul homme dans son lit. »

Pansy grogna face à cette dernière déclaration, mais ne bougea pas. En vérité elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus une seconde fois mais les bras de blaise la retenant l'en empêchait.

« Arrête. Ça va mal finir. Arrête immédiatement. » La prévint Drago, sa voix devenant menaçante.

« Trop tard ! C'est déjà terminé, et c'est un fiasco ! Mais qui aurait pu en douter hein? Alors tu vois, je vais rentrer. Sans toi. Je vais aller me coucher. Sans toi. Et quand tu rentreras, si tu es assez fou pour le faire, tu iras te coucher bien gentiment dans le salon, sur le canapé. Mais certainement pas avec moi. » Répliqua Hermione, la voix cassante.

Sans attendre de réponse de Drago, elle se retourna et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Neville et Luna qui avaient suivi la scène de loin, se regardèrent et décidèrent de se lancer à sa suite. Ils la rattrapèrent à l'extérieur. Neville s'approcha d'elle et posa une main conciliante sur son épaule.

« Tu peux venir à la nôtre appart pour la nuit si tu veux. Où on peut te ramener. Mais évite de rester seule, t'as vraiment trop bu. »

« J'ai parfaitement dessaoulée, rassure toi. » Se rendant compte de son ton froid elle rajouta « Désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Luna. « On t'appelle un taxi ? »

Hermione attendit quelques instants tout en essuyant rageusement une larme.

« Je veux bien, ce serait sans doute plus prudent que de rentrer à pied. » répondit elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Neville pris son téléphone et demanda un taxi. Lui et Luna restèrent aux côtés d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent qu'elle était bel et bien dans le taxi, en sécurité. Une fois dans le véhicule, elle ôta ses chaussures puis, exténuée, attendit d'arriver chez elle.

* * *

Une fois rentrée dans son appartement, Hermione jeta ses chaussures dans un coin et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. Une fois entrée dans celle-ci, elle ôta ses bas, sa robe et ses sous-vêtements, alla sous la douche, alluma l'eau, s'assit, plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Et pleura. Elle pleura durant un long moment, incapable de s'arrêter. Le flot de larmes était incontrôlable. Elle était fatiguée, triste et son corps tout entier lui était douloureux. L'eau, qui était froide, qui ruisselait sur son corps endoloris la faisait frissonner. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était effacer toutes les traces de cette soirée. Effacer le sang, l'alcool. Effacer la haine et les pleurs. Une fois ses sanglots apaisés, elle se leva, robotique, et sans même prendre la peine de se sécher, alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement pour sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêves.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Hermione. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait la nausée. Elle avait des remords.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était seule. Drago n'était pas rentré. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du salon vide et silencieux, et sentit un énorme poids peser dans son estomac.

…_Hors de question que je l'appelle. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait raison._

Elle passa la journée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, à attendre un quelquonque signe de vie de la part de Drago. Un appel, un message. Mais rien ne se passa. Son téléphone ne sonna pas, la sonnette non plus. Drago ne vint pas, souriant et s'excusant.

_Idiote, Drago ne s'excuse jamais. Ni avec toi, ni avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'il fait lui parait normal. Comme si tout lui était dû._

Cependant, dans la soirée, pendant qu'Hermione se préparait un sandwich, son téléphone sonna. Persuadée que l'appel était de Drago, elle se précipita sur son téléphone. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception, quand elle vit que le numéro appelant n'était pas le sien. Elle décrocha et entendit une voix délicate.

« Hermione ? » Dit la voix

« Luna ? C'est toi ? »

« Oui, tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui oui… Comment à tu eu mon numéro ? »

« Tu me l'a donné hier, tu ne te souviens plus ? »

« Non… Non absolument pas. »

_Ohlala… à qui d'autre ai-je donné mon numéro ?_

« Luna… a qui d'autre ai-je donné mon numéro ? »

« A type d'une trentaine d'années je crois, c'était une véritable armoire à glace. Tu lui as écrit ton numéro sur le bras, avec un cœur à la fin si je me souviens bien. » Répondit Luna.

_Enfer et damnation !_

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est vrai ? J'ai vraiment fait ça ? » S'horrifia Hermione.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te fais juste marcher ! » S'esclaffa Luna.

« Luna ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Feignit de s'indigner Hermione pendant que son amie riait à l'autre bout de fil. « Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu sais où Drago a passé la nuit ? Et la journée ? Et où il passera aussi la nuit de ce soir, aussi… Sans doutes…»

« Il n'est pas rentré ? Vraiment ? » S'étonna la blonde.

« Non, j'ai n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis… Enfin tu sais. »

« Oui… Il est allé chez Blaise. Ou Cédric. Chez l'un des deux, c'est certain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne dort pas dehors ! »

« Et comment était-il ? Après que je sois partie. » Demanda nerveusement Hermione.

« Il était contrarié et n'a plus bougé de son canapé, et il est parti peu de temps après. »

_Luna… Il est clair que tu ne connais pas Drago. Mais merci de vouloir me protéger._

« La vérité Luna, s'il te plait. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement entre la déclaration d'Hermione et la réponse de Luna. Celle-ci soupira puis se lança.

« La soirée a repris son cours et il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Et il est sans doute parti le dernier. »

_Et bim dans ta face Hermione._

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu as voulu la vérité… » S'excusa Luna.

_Oui, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même._

« Je sais. » Hermione attendit quelques instants avant d'ajouter « Et Pansy ? Il est resté avec ? »

« Quand Neville et moi sommes rentrés dans le bâtiment, il était en grande discussion avec elle, ils semblaient fâchés. Il a terminé l'échange en lui conseillant de partir et c'est ce qu'elle s'est empressée de faire. Puis tout est redevenu normal. Enfin, Drago est redevenue normal.»

« Il n'a pas eu l'air triste, même l'espace de cinq secondes ? » Espéra Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. » Dit simplement Luna avant d'ajouter « Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule ce soir. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. » Déclina gentiment Hermione.

« Il faut que je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. »

« Promis, au revoir ! »

Une fois que Luna eu raccroché, Hermione jeta un œil sur son repas, puis dégouté de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, pris l'assiette et son contenu dans la pooubelle. Elle choisit un soda en cannette dans le frigo, puis alla s'affaler sur son canapé. Elle alluma la télévision, zappa rapidement. Se rendant vite compte que les programmes étaient tous plus dénués d'intérêts les uns que les autres, elle opta, par dépit, pour un bêtisier. Mais aucunes des vidéos ne la fit rire. Pas même l'once d'un sourire. Son visage était fermé et elle avait le regard vague. Elle ne regardait même pas l'écran. Une fois l'émission terminée, Hermione, encore plus blasée qu'au commencement du programme, se leva et alla d'une démarche robotique dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit toutes les couvertures qu'elle trouva et les installa sur le lit. Ceci fait, elle s'enfouit sous cette tonne d'épaisseurs douces et rassurantes.

Mais cette nuit-là ne fut pas aussi simple que la précédente. Son sommeil fut ponctué de noirs rêves. Des cauchemars où elle se retrouvait seule, où Drago l'avait quittée, suite à cette catastrophique soirée. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois en sursaut, le dos en sueur et un cri au bord des lèvres. Elle était en proie à ses démons, certains de son passé, d'autres qu'elle avait peur de voir arriver. Sa dispute avec Drago avait fait remonter en elle ses souvenirs les plus sombres. Des réminiscences qu'elle avait, au bout de nombreux effort, à moitié oubliés. Elle les avait relégués au plus profond de sa mémoire, au niveau de l'infime conscience et s'était efforcée de les ignorer. Mais cette nuit, il en était toute autre chose. Ils avaient pris possession d'elle. De son esprit, de son corps. Ils la torturaient, se vengeaient d'avoir étés ainsi oubliés. Ils rattrapaient ces mois où ils n'avaient pu se jouer d'elle, comme un vautour joue avec le souriceau. Toute la nuit, ils la hantèrent, la rendirent malade, la firent se rappeler des pires moments de son existence. Hermione vivait un enfer.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, à peine deux heures après l'aurore, qu'Hermione réussit à émerger du monde brumeux et ténébreux de ses souvenirs. Elle était nauséeuse. Elle avait de nouveau mal au crâne. Elle avait chaud et son corps était courbaturé. Lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle eut du mal à croire que c'était elle. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle était pâle et de grosses cernes violettes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux. Elle s'inspecta quelque temps encore –histoire de bien déprimer sur l'état proche de la bouteille d'huile de ses cheveux-, puis décida d'aller se doucher dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle resta un long, très long moment sous la douche, afin d'évacuer le stress que sa nuit lui avait causé. Une fois qu'elle fut quelque peu détendue, elle enfila les premières affaires qui lui tombèrent sous la main. En l'occurrence un vieux T-shirt appartenant à Drago et un short en jean complètement délavé. Elle attacha ses cheveux sans même prendre la peine de les essorer et sortit de la salle de bain. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de son chignon improvisé et trempaient son T-shirt, mais cela l'importait guère. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine, pris un bol dans un placard et le remplit de lait et de céréales pour enfant –Drago ayant de drôles de goûts-. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et, tout en picorant dans son bol, se plongea dans la très passionnante lecture de la composition de ces fameuses céréales.

Une fois sa merveilleuse lecture terminée et son bol à peine entamé –elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit-, elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre du salon et l'ouvrit. La lumière vive du dehors lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle avança de quelques pas sur le balcon et se dirigea vers l'échelle de secours qui semblait aller jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble. Elle grimpa et un fois arrivée au sommet, arriva à l'endroit où était apparemment installé un petit salon extérieur. En effet, sous ses yeux se trouvait un vieux canapé qui avait sans doute dû supporter un bon nombre d'intempéries, quelques chaises de jardin usées, un parasol qui avait perdu tout sa couleur et, au milieu de tout ça, un petit barbecue. Hermione s'étira, jeta un œil à la vue, puis alla s'affaler sur le canapé miteux. Elle avait la ferme intention de ne plus bouger de toute la journée. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne bougea ni ne mangea.

La nuit suivante fut identique à la précédente.

Ainsi que le réveil.

Et le reste de la journée aussi.

Elle n'avait toujours eu aucune nouvelle de Drago. Il s'emblait avoir disparu de la surface du globe.

* * *

A l'aube de la quatrième journée sans nouvelles de lui, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas lui téléphoner. Ses nerfs étaient à vif, ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle peinait de plus en plus à supporter son absence. Son corps en souffrait, il ne supportait pas qu'elle tente d'ingérer le moindre aliment. Son esprit aussi, elle était recluse dans son appartement et ne parlait à personne. Pas même à elle-même, histoire de combler le vide. C'était comme si elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle, sans pensée ni âme. Elle répétait chaque jour les mêmes mouvements. De sa chambre elle allait à la salle de bain, y restant une heure ou deux pour ensuite aller cômater toute la journée sur le toit de son immeuble, son téléphone et un livre toujours à portée de main. Mais le téléphone restait silencieux. Eternellement et continuellement silencieux. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui se demandait s'il allait tout de même rentrer un jour. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, il était déjà allé dormir ailleurs au cours de leur relation. Mais jamais il n'était parti aussi longtemps, surtout sans donner de nouvelles. Même quand ils étaient brouillés, il l'informait toujours de l'endroit où il allait passer la nuit. Cette ignorance mettait Hermione dans un état de nervosité qui dépassait l'entendement.

Durant l'après midi de la même journée, Hermione descendit du toit pour se rendre à la cuisine, la faim des derniers jours commençant à vraiment lui tordre le ventre et à l'affaiblir. Elle préparait un banal sandwich quand le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Croyant que c'était Drago, elle abandonna son sandwich et se précipita vers la porte, pour l'ouvrir à toute volée, après avoir paniquée quelques instants face à l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouver pour l'accueillir et se réconcilier avec lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit devant elle une magnifique femme, à la cinquantaine éclatante, d'une élégance rare, avec le teint porcelaine et les cheveux presque aussi blonds que ceux de Drago…

_Les cheveux aussi blonds que Drago… Et elle aurait l'âge de… Oh non… Manquait plus que ça. Et dans quel état je suis ! _

« Ma-madame Malefoy ? »

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Si c'est le cas, laissez une review, j'essayerait d'y répondre! Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez aussi une review, je répondrais aussi! Je répond ci dessous aux reviews 'anonymes' eds deux premiers chapitres :). On se revoit au prochain chapitre! **

**Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :**

**-Nelloo: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! Merci pour ton review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! Bisous ;)**

**-Nina: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review! :) Et quand au similitudes que tu à citée, eh bien je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quand tu me les as dites... Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu! Je suis très influencée par ce que je lis, mais je ferait plus attention à l'avenir. Mais je te corrige juste sur un point, mon Drago n'évolue pas dans la même richesse que celui de IACB, il l'est certes, mais il n'a pas d'empire commerciale à son nom, et sa famille n'est pas une 'dynastie' enfin tout cela sera à découvrir dans les prochains chapitres! :) **


	4. Très chère Maman

**Hello! ou bonjour; bonsoir; bonne nuit, breeeef. Voilà le chapitre 4; pendant lequel j'ai une petite(enorme) panne d'inspiration. J'ai bien peur que cela se sente à certains moments, alors n'hésitez pas à râler, ahah. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)) Xoxo**

* * *

[DRAGO]

Imaginez. Imaginez un appartement sobre, aux couleurs simples, ni trop grand ni trop petit. Imaginez-le confortable, équipé de toutes les nouveautés High-tech. Imaginez-le propre et ordonné. Vous y êtes ? Vous vous y sentez à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Oubliez tout. Oh, vous pouvez garder le même appartement sobre aux couleurs simples. Mais imaginez désormais envahit par un ouragan. Oui, c'est bien cela. Une tempête rependant une odeur de tabac froid et d'alcool, laissant dans son sillage des cannettes de bière, des emballages de pizza, de paquets de cigarette et toute autre sorte de détritus. Imaginez désormais que cet appartement soit le vôtre, et que cet ouragan, n'est autre que votre meilleur ami. Tout de suite moins marrant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux. Il était là, impuissant, à observer Drago qui saccageait littéralement son appartement. Oh bien sûr, il était conscient que son ami ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais quand même. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était chez lui. Quatre jours qu'il ne quittait le canapé que pour faire un aller-retour à la salle de bain, ou encore aller piller les placards de Blaise. Il ne faisait que manger. Manger, boire, et jouer à la console. Blaise voulait bien être un ami compréhensif, mais là le comportement de Drago dépassait l'entendement.

Soudain, animé par une mystérieuse force –celle du gros maniaque au bord de la crise de nerfs-, Blaise alla faire obstacle entre Drago et son écran chéri. Il s'y planta fermement, croisa les bras et regarda fixement son ami, qui commençait à pester contre son ami qui lui barrait la vue.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Je joue, vire de devant l'écran ! »

« Je cherche à comprendre. »

_A comprendre où à garder ton calme mon pote ?_

« Comprendre quoi ? »

_Explosion dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

« A comprendre pourquoi, BORDEL DE MERDE, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi maintenant ! Comprendre pourquoi tu pourris mon appart' ! Comprendre pourquoi ça fait quatre jours que tu campes chez moi ! Elle te fait si peut que ça, la petite Granger ? Tu ne te sentirais tout de même pas coupable, d'avoir dansé aussi OUTRAEUSEMENT avec Pansy ? Non ? Si ?... Eh ben Drago, on a les joues qui rosissent? Mais dis-moi, ton regard est fuyant ! Oh… OH MON DIEU. ALLEZ TOUS VOUS CACHER, LA FIN APPROCHE ! DRAGO MALEFOY, POUR LA TOUTE PREMIERE FOIS DE SA VIE, EPROUVE DES REMORDS ! » Blaise termina sa tirade en évitant de justesse une manette volante. « Et en plus il me casse mes jouets, le vilain garçon. Tu vas éprouver des remords à avoir cassé ma manette ou je peux toujours me gratter ? »

« Prépares toi, à gratter longtemps, Zabini ! »

« Peut-être faudrait-il que je te fasses tomber amoureux de moi, pour que tu regrettes ? » Dit Blaise, dans le seul but de provoquer son ami.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Répliqua Drago du tac au tac, se refermant immédiatement sur lui-même.

« Menteur. »

« Non. »

« Je sais ce que je vois. Et je vois que tu es raide dingue d'Hermione Granger.

« Non. » Dit une nouvelle fois Drago, en se renfrognant un peu plus.

« Enfin merde quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais le lui dire à elle ! Mais à moi ! Blaise Zabini, ton meilleur pote, tu te souviens ? » S'emporta Blaise, devant l'éternelle réticence de son ami à parler de ce qu'il ressent.

_Tu es un type insupportable Blaise._

Drago soupira, se passa une main sur le front et inspira longuement avant de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que je dois te le dire alors ? Ce n'est pas la peine. » Dit-il d'un air vaincu.

« Donc j'ai raison ? »

_S'il me sort que c'était un gros coup de bluff, je l'étrangle. Là. Maintenant._

« C'est une solution envisageable. » Soupira Drago.

Blaise effectua une petite danse sur place, tout en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Malefoy percé à jour ! Malefoy à une faiblesse ! » Chantonnait-il. Il reprit son calme quelques instants avant d'ajouter : «Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à ajouter. CHAMPAAAGNE ! »

_Nan mais quel enfant. C'est plus possible comme ça._

Après avoir fini de jubiler, Blaise repris son sérieux et se planta à nouveau face à Drago.

« Elle le sait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Évidemment, je lui dis tousles matins, pendant qu'elle déguste le déjeuner que je lui ai amoureusement préparé! » Ironisa Drago tout en roulant des yeux.

Suite à ces paroles, Blaise ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'on aurait pu le comparer à un hibou. Il avait la tête d'une personne qui venait de voir un extra-terrestre passer devant lui : les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Cela fit rire Drago de le voir dans une telle position.

« Gaffe mec, tu vas gober une mouche ! »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

_Il ne va donc jamais me lâcher avec ça ?_

« Non. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.» Dit Drago d'un ton catégorique.

« Attend, mais ça fait quoi, deux ans que vous êtes ensembles ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Deux semaines. » Fit sèchement Drago.

« Ouais, officiellement. »

_Officiellement, voilà._

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter Blaise, tu sais très bien de ce qu'il en est, et des règles qui ont étés posées à ce sujet. »

« Ouais, désolé mec. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Même entre vieux amis, il est mieux d'éviter de parler de certains sujets. Mais, ce qui est avantageux, avec ces fameux vieux amis, c'est que les silences gênants ne durent guère longtemps. Et sans même se consulter, les deux compères s'installèrent tous deux dans le canapé, prient une manette, ouvrirent une canette de bière, et partirent dans une partie de GTA endiablée. Les blagues vaseuses et les piètres insultes commencèrent bientôt à fuser, et ce fut comme si leur petit différent n'était jamais arrivé.

Ils jouèrent ainsi, comme deux adolescents, tout le reste de l'après-midi. Ils ne bougèrent du canapé que pour se déplacer vers la cuisine, l'heure du repars approchant et n'ayant plus rien à avaler à portée de leurs mains. Ils étaient en train de choisir leur repas –c'est-à-dire, pâtes pâtes ou pâtes-, quand le téléphone de Drago sonna. Il le prit et vit que l'appelant était Hermione. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il décida tout de même de ne pas répondre et s'en retourna à sa préoccupation première, se nourrir. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il était perturbé par l'appel d'Hermione.

_C'est pas son genre d'appeler comme ça… Normalement elle n'aurait pas donné de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Bah, elle n'est pas aussi infaillible qu'elle le dit !_

Dix minutes après le premier appel d'Hermione, son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il ne répondit pas là non plus.

Huit minutes après, lorsque son téléphone sonna à nouveau, il ne répondit toujours pas. Mais s'inquiéta un peu plus.

Cinq minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que son portable déclenche le vibreur, cette fois-là non plus il ne décrocha pas.

Ce ne fut que quand il n'y eut plus qu'une minute d'écart entre chaque appel que Drago, désormais tendu et presque angoissé face à l'anormale insistance téléphonique d'Hermione, répondit. Ce qu'il découvrit –ou plutôt entendit- ne le rassura pas, au contraire.

« DRAGO ! Drago, Drago ! C'est la merde putain, j'suis dans un pétrin pas possible, reviens vite, rapplique maintenant ! »

_Elle a fait cramer l'appart. C'est obligé, elle cuisine tellement mal, il fallait que ça arrives un jour. Ou c'est le gaz. Quoi que ce soit, j'vais pas retrouver mon appart entier… Quelle idée j'ai eu de partir aussi longtemps aussi, forcément qu'elle allait devoir se nourrir à un moment !_

« T'as fait sauter l'appartement, c'est ça ? Il est cramé, foutu, explosé, réduit en cendres ? »

« Non ! Mais non idiot ! C'est… »

_Pourquoi elle chuchote ?_

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » Demanda Drago.

« Parce que je suis dans un placard. » Lui répondit Hermione, toujours en chuchotant.

_Un placard, elle se cache. De quoi ? Putain elle va se faire enlever, par des trafiquants de femmes qui vont la vendre dans une maison close. Putain, je suis en train de vivre le remake de Taken ! Mais sans flingue, ni plaque d'agent fédéral. Ni quoi que ce soit en fait ! J'suis pas dans la merde pour la retrouver à Istanbul moi…_

« T'es en train de te faire enlever, c'est ça ? Bon tu fais comme dans Taken, tu poses ton portable et quand il arrive, tu le décris ! »

« Drago, vas-tu un jour arrêter avec ce film ? Je suis dans un placard par ce que je me cache. »

Drago devinait, même à l'autre bout de la ville, qu'Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te caches des ravisseurs. »

Il entendit Hermione soupirer, il sentait –sans savoir pourquoi- qu'elle allait lui annoncer un truc pas spécialement plaisant.

« Non, de ta mère. »

_Ma mère. Seule. Avec Hermione. C'est pire qu'une explosion de gaz ça putain. Ohlala, vite il faut que je me casse de chez Blaise pour vite stopper la cata avant qu'elle n'arrive. Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard._

« J'arrives. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt, ça oui ! » Et Hermione raccrocha.

Drago resta quelques instants paralysé, encore sous le choc. Il était en train d'additionner un et un, Narcissa et Hermione, et tentait de deviner si ça allait finir en bain de sang, d'assiettes cassées ou encore en combat de talons. Il aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, si Blaise ne lui avait pas ramené les pieds sur terre.

« Drago ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Ma mère est chez moi. Seule, avec Hermione. » Répondit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

« Oh. C'est même plus un problème à ce niveau-là. C'est une catastrophe de niveau national. »« Pire. Aller j'me casse. J'veux pas racheter d'appart. » Dit Drago en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Et qui va ranger tout ton bordel ?! »

« Bah toi ! » Et Drago claqua la porte.

Il ne restait désormais plus que Blaise, seul, debout en plein milieu de son salon, à observer d'un air désemparé le fouillis de Drago, qu'il allait devoir ranger, sans Drago.

« Faux frère… » Soupira-t-il.

* * *

Drago était désormais installé dans un taxi qui parcourait les rues encombrées de Londres. Il était contrarié. Très contrarié. Comme à chaque fois où sa mère venait lui rendre visite sans le prévenir à l'avance. C'est-à-dire toutes les fois où elle est venue.

_Un dragon. Dangereux. Son passé. Et Hermione. Seule. Avec elle. _

Drago espérait qu'elle n'était pas en plein dans une de ces mauvaises passes. Il se souvenait encore d'une crise qu'elle avait faite, lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Ils étaient seuls à la maison, sa mère s'était tranché les deux poignets. Dans le salon. Pendant que son fils goutait dans la cuisine. Il se souvient encore du moment où une fois son goûter terminé, il s'était rendu dans le salon et avait découvert sa mère affalée dans un fauteuil, inconsciente, une mare de sang à ses pieds et les mains ruisselantes de ce liquide poisseux. Du haut de ses neuf ans, il avait dû appeler lui-même une ambulance attendre que celle-ci arrive, agenouillé auprès de sa mère, lui serrant les poignets de ses petites mains tremblotantes. Il avait dû attendre seul des heures durant, dans les grands couloirs de l'hôpital, qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer qu'elle était tirée d'affaire. De ça, Drago s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Mais il n'avait encore jamais fait part de cet évènement à sa compagne.

_Drago, du calme. Des crises comme ça, ça fait un bail qu'elle n'en à pas fait. Dix ans même. En fait, la seule qu'elle jamais faite c'est un an après la mort de Lucius. Aucune raison pour qu'elle en fasse une là._

Cet incident avait marqué son enfance comme si on lui avait brulé la peau au fer rouge. C'était sa plus grande hantise de devoir une nouvelle fois tomber sur le corps inanimé de sa mère. Surtout pour son père. A cause de son père. Drago nourrissait envers lui une haine sans limites que même le décès de son père il y a de cela 15 ans n'avait pu la faire diminuer. Lucius n'avait jamais réussi à être un bon père, ni même un père tout simplement et encore moins un bon mari. Quand il ne s'adonnait pas à des accès de violence sur son épouse c'était sur l'enfant qu'était Drago à l'époque. Il n'arrêtait de frapper Narcissa et Drago que pour aller trainer dans les endroits les plus néfastes de la ville, pour s'y payer une petite partie de coït avec des putains de bas étage. Drago haïssait son père pour lui avoir gâché son enfance, pour le lui avoir prise et il le haïssait encore plus pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère. Au début, quand il fut en âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passait chez lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Narcissa et lui ne partait pas tout simplement. Mais au fil du temps, il comprit. Malgré tous les mauvais traitements que Lucius faisait subir à sa femme, celle ci en était toujours amoureuse et il comprit bien vite que quitter son mari ferait autant de mal à sa mère que les coups qu'elle recevait quotidiennement.

La mort de Lucius avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Narcissa, qui mit trois ans pour se remettre complètement et reprendre une vie normale. Ce passage de sa vie avait endurcit la femme et elle avait désormais un jugement impitoyable. C'était une femme droite, strict avec un caractère bien trempé et des idées bien arrêtées. Mais chez elle se cachait aussi l'inconditionnel amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Il était la prunelle de ses yeux. Oh, elle ne lui avait jamais explicitement dit, mais tout dans sa façon d'être avec son fils prouvait à quel point elle était une mère aimante. Il n'est seulement pas courant, que ce soit chez les Black ou les Malefoy, d'exprimer ses sentiments. D'où les réticences de Drago face à Hermione.

Le jeune homme, suite à ses pensées, se rassura quelques instants pour replonger trentes secondes après dans un état de stress imminent, il savait d'avance ce que sa mère allait faire en découvrant Hermione.

_Elle risque juste d'être elle-même. Elle va faire son éternel test sur Hermione 'est tu digne de mon fils ?'. Granger va partir en courant après ça ! Si ma mémoire est bonne, il n'y a que Pansy qui ait résisté à cette épreuve... Ça va être l'anarchie la plus totale. Je vais retourner chez Blaise en fait. Ouais. Ce sera mieux pour ma santé de ne revenir que quand elles auront fini._

La mère de Drago avait toujours eut cette manie de faire fuir ses petites amies. Elles n'étaient, d'après elle, jamais à la hauteur de son merveilleux fils. Alors elle les poussait à bout, leurs lançant des piques toujours bien placées, faisant grimacer les jeunes filles. A vrai dire, Narcissa était capable de beaucoup une fois qu'elle avait décrétée qu'une fille n'était pas assez exceptionnelle pour son Drago. Elle pouvait même rester chez son fils pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que sa petite amie craque, le quitte et s'enfuie par la suite en courant à toutes jambes. Alors Drago était… Assez nerveux à l'idée de les savoirs ensembles, et surtout seules.

* * *

Drago gravissait les escaliers quatre à quatre, il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. Il était plus que tendu et appréhendait de découvrir dans quel état allait être son appartement. Une fois arrivé à son palier, il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et découvrit un appartement parfaitement rangé, encore plus propre que lorsque Hermione et lui l'avait laissé, il y'a quatre jours. Et, au milieu de cet ordre parfait se trouvait sa mère, nonchalamment installée sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main.

_Où. Est. Hermione. BORDEL ! C'est pas normal, tout ce calme, ce rangement… Cette sérénité. Narcissa, Hermione et sérénité dans la même pensée, le même appart' ce n'est pas possible._

« Oh, bonjour Drago ! Tu es enfin là. » Dit Narcissa qui, ayant aperçu son fils, se levait pour le saluer.

« Maman… ! J'étais pas au courant que tu venais… Comment est tu entrée ? Hermione t'as ouvert ?» Répondit Drago d'un ton faussement enjoué, tout en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

« Oui oui, c'est ta bonne qui m'a accueillie ! Tu ne m'avais d'ailleurs pas dit que tu en avais engagé une, et pour tout te dire, elle ne fait pas très bien son travail. Quand je suis arrivé, l'appartement était dans un état ! I-GNOBLE. J'ai du tout nettoyer moi-même. Il n'y avait pas que l'appartement d'ailleurs, tu pourrais lui demander de se coiffer et de s'habiller correctement à ton employée ! »

_Une bonne. Je n'ai pas de bonne. Oh non. Elle a pris Hermione pour une femme de ménage. Ahah, alors là c'est la meilleure! _

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face à l'hilarité de la situation. Il se rappela soudain qu'Hermione était toujours là, coincée dans un placard, à fuir sa mémorable 'belle maman'.

« Euh… Maman… Je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Pas plus d'une demi-heure hein, juste histoire de me doucher et de me changer. J'ai pas dormi chez moi cette nuit, en fait j'ai pas dormi du tout, alors il faut vraiment que j'ailler prendre une douche Maman. Ah, et tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est bien.»

« Va, va ! » Répondit celle-ci d'un geste de la main lui confirmant d'un regard que tout allait bien.

Drago se dirigea à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef et chuchota :

« Hermione, c'est bon. Tu peux sortir. »

Dans un bruit de grognements et d'insultes, Hermione sortit tant bien que mal du placard dans lequel elle c'était empêtrée. Lorsqu'elle se releva complètement, ce que vit Drago le fit se sentir plus coupable que jamais. Elle n'était pas coiffée, sa jolie chevelure complètement emmêlée. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait des cernes d'un violet presque noir, la pâleur de son visage faisait frissonner Drago. Elle portait un vieux T-shirt trop large pour elle, taché. Elle avait des vieilles baskets et un jogging trop large pour elle. Mis à part les baskets, tout était à Drago. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Et il culpabilisa un peu plus. Mais en tout homme emplis de fierté qu'est Drago Malefoy, il ne dit rien de tout ça et se réfugia dans le sarcasme et l'ironie.

« Pas étonnant que ma mère t'ai prise pour la femme de ménage ! » Dit-il, un sourire moqueur se dessinant aux coins de sa bouche.

« C'était le moment le plus humiliant de toute ma vie ! DE TOUTE MA VIE ! »

« Cries pas ! »

_La folle machine Granger est en marche. Je l'avais dit, fallait pas que je vienne. Pourquoi tu t'écoutes jamais Drago, hein pourquoi ?_

« Je savais pas qu'elle allait venir moi ! Je t'aurais prévenue. Peut-être. Ma mère quoi, il faut une préparation mentale et physique quand elle te rend visite. »

« Mais j'en ai absolument rien à battre que tu ne savais pas ! T'aurais été là qu'elle m'aurait sans doute pas prise pour une boniche ! » Cria-t-elle

« Bordel mais cries pas ! Elle va t'entendre. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à battre j't'ai dit ! TA mère, c'est TON problème. »

_Si tu savais, à quel point c'est aussi le tiens !_

« Bon. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour que tu entres dans la salle de bain, que tu retrouves une figure de tes bons jours et que tu ais des vêtements… normaux. »

Hermione grogna.

« T'as toujours pas appris le sens du mot 'agréable' à ce que je vois. »

« Toi non plus. » Répondit Drago en soupirant. « Ça te dérange si on règle ça plus tard ? On a un problème autrement plus important pour le moment si tu veux bien me croire. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, TU as un problème. Moi ? Je dois juste aller dans la salle de bain. »

_Dis plutôt que j'ai deux problèmes. Deux énormes et caractériels problèmes. _

Drago soupira, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour qu'il puisse se faire aider d'Hermione. Il sut qu'il était donc temps pour lui de trouver une solution pour s'extirper de ce nœud de problèmes. Et vite. La bombe Granger menaçait d'exploser, et il n'avait aucune, vraiment aucune envie de devoir gérer un tsunami de cris et d'accusations accablantes. Alors son brillant cerveau allait passer la cinquième et lui pondre une merveilleuse idée digne des plus grands stratèges de l'histoire humaine.

_Aller, aller ! Une idée fabuleuse vite, vite ! Oui… ça pourrait marcher, je me débarrasse d'une des deux et ensuite je m'occupe de l'autre ! Par-fait._

« Hermione, reste là. »

« Comme si j'vais le choix ! » Dit-elle, accompagnant sa phrase d'un sourire sarcastique et d'un levé de bras désespéré.

_Bon. User de politesse excessive, de compliments mielleux et de gentillesse écœurante. C'est le seul moyen. Ça va être dur, ça va m'arracher la bouche, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix._

Drago soupira en s'éloignant. Il repéra sa mère dans le salon s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Maman, j'ai un petit service à te demander… Pourrais-tu aller me chercher deux ou trois choses dans un super marché ? Je voudrais te nourrir convenablement ce soir, et faire le repas. Si je te fais une liste, tu voudras bien aller faire la course pour moi, pendant que je me douche ? S'il te plait ? Au fait, je te trouve resplendissante, t'as perdu du poids non ? On dirait que tu as la taille de tes vingt ans maman !»

_Pitié, pitié Narcissa, ou je vais devoir en éliminer une et la rouler dans le tapis du salon pour aller enterrer le corps dans la campagne. Et j'aime mon tapis. Attends il est en poil de Lama sacré péruvien, il ne sert pas à envelopper des cadavres ! Et puis bon, il paraît que ça se fait pas de tuer quelqu'un à ce qu'on m'a dit._

Il donna à sa mère un petit papier sur lequel il venait d'écrire de quoi faire un repas convenable. Elle le regarda, et le fourra dans la poche de son blouson. Elle s'approcha de son fils lui pris la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je vais faire tes courses, si toi tu vas te laver une bonne fois pour toutes, car il est vrais que tu ne sens pas vraiment la rose. »

« Essaye de ne pas te perdre, il y'a du monde à cette heure. »

Narcissa se retourna, pris son sac à main, et sorti de l'appartement. Une fois que Drago eut entendu la porte claquer, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et appela Hermione.

« Elle est partie ! »

Elle arriva dans le salon, avec un petit tas de vêtements dans les bras et une expression sur son visage qui en disait long sur son humeur. Elle aurait pu, à cet instant, être la personnification même de la colère. Elle aurait été un personnage de BDs, son teint aurait été rouge carmin et ses oreilles fumantes. Elle passa devant Drago sans même lui accorder un regard, traça tout droit jusqu'à la salle de bain et calqua violement la porte. Quant à Drago, il resta planté en plein milieux de son salon, hébété, ne savant quoi faire. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la chambre pour pouvoir s'y changer quand il reçut un sms.

* * *

_Message reçu de : Blaise Zabini_

15 :50_ Alors, toujours en vie mon pote ?

* * *

_Nouveau Message à : Blaise Zabini_

15 :52_ A peine mon pote, à peine. J'oscille entre le coma et la mort pure et simple, il y'a une épée au-dessus de ma tête.

* * *

_Message reçu de : Blaise Zabini_

15 :53_ C'est ça, de pas ranger le bordel qu'on met chez son super pote Zabini, Ahah. Je mettrais 'et mort en salissant' sur ta tombe. De rien !

* * *

Drago soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Blaise était incorrigible à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'être aussi maniaque. Il rangea son téléphone et ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un pull marinière et un pantalon beige. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements sales et enfila les propres. Il tendit l'oreille, entendant un bruit provenant de l'autre bout de l'appartement. Cela venait de la salle de bain, dans laquelle se trouvait toujours Hermione. Il s'approcha et analysa enfin de son. Hermione chantait. Il s'élevait de la pièce une douce et triste mélopée qui, mêlée au bruit de l'eau se déversant sur quelqu'un faisait un son magnifique, presque envoutant. Hermione avait une voix magnifique, mais ne chantait qu'à de très rares occasions, pour une seule en réalité. Et Drago le savait. Hermione comblait son envie de pleurer en chantant. Elle pleurait rarement, mais lorsque qu'elle était vraiment atteinte émotionnellement, elle se mettait à chanter. Elle chantait d'une manière monotone les quelques chansons qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et cela pouvait durer des heures et des heures, jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse ce soit atténuée. Parfois, comme maintenant, c'était à cause de lui. Et il s'en voulait terriblement à chaque fois. Mais d'autres fois, le matin, quand elle était levée et que lui était encore au lit, elle se mettait à chanter, pensant qu'il dormait encore et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Et sa voix avait des échos encore plus tristes dans ces moment-là. Tout arrogant que Drago Malefoy est, il n'avait jamais osé lui demander les raisons de sa tristesse. Il sentait que c'était quelque chose de gros, de tragique. Il attendait donc qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même. Son plus gros soucis était donc, non pas de ne pas faire pleurer Hermione, mais surtout de faire en sorte qu'elle ne chante pas par sa faute. Et elle chantait. Par sa faute.

_Ici présent Drago Malefoy, roi des connards et des conneries. Pour vous servir._

Plus Hermione chantait, plus le poids de la culpabilité s'abattait sur Drago, pesant de toute sa lourdeur sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire un long chemin, semé d'un petit millier d'excuses et de petites attentions pour se faire pardonner. Il soupira à cette seule idée. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison de se couper en quatre pour se faire pardonner. Pour Drago, c'était plus souvent l'inverse d'ailleurs. On lui présentait des excuses. Pas le contraire, il ne s'excusait jamais. Alors chaque rare excuse qu'il présente est une perle qu'il faut prendre avec sérieux.

Il était toujours en train de penser à la façon dont il allait procéder pour se faire pardonner quand un bruit de verrou se fit entendre. De la porte de la salle de bain surgit Hermione, habillée d'un simple jean taille basse et d'un chemiser blanc en coton. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon qui donnait l'impression d'être fait à la va vite, laissant tomber de ci de là quelques boucles. Elle c'était maquillée d'une telle façon qu'on remarquait à peine les marques de ses dernières nuits. Bien qu'elle fût quelque peu calmée, son visage était de marbre et rien chez elle, pas même le moindre signe, ne laissait penser à Drago qu'il pouvait engager une conversation. Rien ne l'en empêchait, mais tout laissait à croire que s'il le faisait, il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Ou alors bien abîmé. Hermione s'arrêta au niveau de Drago, elle portait dans ses bras les vêtements qu'elle lui avait empruntés. Elle le regarda, d'un regard froid comme l'arctique et lui lança le paquet de vêtements à la figure.

« Je crois que c'est à toi. » Dit-elle sèchement en commençant déjà à se diriger vers leur chambre, sans doute pour s'y éloigner.

« Hermione. »

« Quoi. »

Elle avait prononcé se mot avec tant de véhémence à son égard que cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. Cela lui coupa la parole quelques instants, et il ne put que se lever et l'attraper pour pouvoir l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Lâche-moi Drago. »

Hermione était dos à lui et tentait de se soustraire à sa main qui lui agrippait le poignet, sans succès. Malgré cela, elle refusait de le regarder, et tournait ostensiblement sa tête dans le sens opposé à celle de Drago. Il ne la força pas à le regarder. Il lâcha tout simplement son poignet, elle ne semblait pas vouloir fuir, elle était comme figée. Il passa alors ses mains dans le creux de son dos, caressa sa nuque, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots.

« Elle va revenir. Nous allons devoir faire comme si de rien n'était. A moins que tu ne souhaites affronter ma mère. Elle voudra savoir. Elle arrivera à savoir. Elle dira que c'est de ta faute. »

Hermione se crispa suite à ses paroles. Cette infime provocation suffit pour qu'elle aussi rentre dans cet esprit. Elle se retourna d'un bloc et planta son regard dans le sien.

« C'est ta faute. Tu es l'unique responsable de ce qui arrive. »

« J'ai dit 'Elle dira que c'est ta faute' je me cite. Je n'ai pas dit ensuite, et je serais d'accord avec elle. Nous allons devoir êtres parfaits. »

« Oui, nous allons êtres parfaits. A l'écran. Je t'aiderais à faire à manger, je me plaindrais d'être une mauvaise cuisinière. Tu te retourneras vers moi en riant et tu m'embrasseras. Elle n'y verra que du feu, nous allons êtres parfaits. Mais dans les coulisses, oui, dans l'ombre, rien. Pas de câlins, pas de baisers, pas de sexe pour toi, Drago Malefoy. Deux mots échangés tout au plus quand elle n'est pas là et des millions d'efforts de ta part pour tenter de t'excuser. Rien d'autre. Moi de mon côté du lit et toi du tien. Le plus au bord possible. »

_C'est quelle serait capable de mettre une clôture électrique au milieu du lit, la vicieuse. Grève du sexe, elle ne me croit pas capable de tenir, c'est ça ? Eh bien nous allons bien voir qui de nous deux craquera le premier ! Ce sera donc un combat de volonté._

« Ai-je vraiment le choix de toute façon ? »

«Non, Drago. Tu es pieds et poings liés. »

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps à s'affronter ainsi de regard, si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte sur Narcissa, un sac de courses à la main.

« Drago, j'ai tout ce que tu m'a demandé. Et… Oh. Qui est-ce ? »

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la mère de Drago et lui serra fermement la main.

« Hermione Granger, Madame. La personne que vous avez prise pour la femme de ménage. Je suis la petite amie de Drago. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'engager une femme de ménage, pour nettoyer ma maison. »

Narcissa fut quelque peu étonnée, et elle regarda quelques instant dans le vide comme incapable d'aligner le moindre mot avec un autre. Cependant elle retrouva vite sa prestance habituelle.

« J'ai pu en effet parfaitement remarquer que tu sais parfaitement tenir une maison. Hum-Hum. »

Cette petite toux, sous-entendant l'exact contraire de ses paroles excédèrent Hermione au plus haut point.

« Nous vous arrive-t-il donc jamais de tomber malade Narcissa ? Il est vrai que vous avez l'air en une forme athlétique. Je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère. »

Narcissa se crispa en entendant la jeune femme l'appeler par son prénom. Cependant, elle lui répondit par un simple sourire. Elle était en pleine réflexion. Cette jeune femme semblait différente des autres, elle n'avait pas le même 'aura' que toutes les petites-amies de Drago qu'elle avait vu défilées, elle semblait plus simple, plus déterminée, plus franche. Elle remarqua une seconde chose, et non pas des moindres. Son fils lui paraissait différent. Peut-être plus mature, plus sûr. Cela fit douter Narcissa quand à son habituel rituel face aux compagnes de son fils, et elle se promit d'attendre et d'observer cette nouvelle petite-amie avant de tenter de la chasser à coups de talons, d'ongles manucurés et de phrases cinglantes.

« Je me disais bien je j'avais remarqué des affaires féminines en rageant cet appartement. Eh bien, je suis enchanté Hermione. »

_Sous-entendu, je suis impatiente de remarquer chez vous la moindre tare me permettant d'avoir un argument pour vous chasser de chez mon fils qui mérite bien mieux qu'une fille que j'ai confondue avec une femme de ménage._

Pendant toute la durée de l'échange entre les deux femmes, Drago ne fut que tension. Il se serait volontiers enfuit dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Il eut même envie de retourner chez Blaise pour l'aider à ranger la pagaille qu'il avait mis. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il vit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère ! Il se doutait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement apprécier Hermione, dès le premier coup d'œil.

_Enfin… Le second, si on compte le moment où elle l'a prise pour une femme de ménage._

Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène il s'approcha des deux femmes et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Le réflexe de la jeune femme fut automatique, elle se crispa toute entière, réticente à ce contact. Cependant bien consciente du rôle qu'elle avait à jouer, elle fit de même, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago. Cela sonnait tellement faux aux yeux de Drago. Hermione n'était pas férue de démonstrations d'affection publiques, encore moins devant la mère de son compagnon. Il est certain que s'ils n'avaient pas eu cette façade de bonne entente à avoir, ils ne se seraient pas mêmes touchés. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, temps pendant lequel les deux femmes semblaient se jauger du regard. Drago ne savait que faire. Il fallait à tout prix que sa mère passe le moins de temps possible chez eux.

« Maman, tu as trouvé un Hôtel où dormir ? »

« Comment ça un Hôtel ? Je dors ici ! »S'indigna Narcissa.

« Ce n'est pas possible, la chambre d'ami est en pleins travaux, nous avons condamné la porte le temps que les ouvriers reviennent de leurs congés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je paierais. »

_T'aurais pas pu trouver plu que la chambre en travaux. Comme si on allait condamner la porte pour du papier peint fictif. _

« Bien. Si tu ne veux même plus héberger ta pauvre mère. »

« Oh maman, avec tout l'argent que je t'envoie tous les mois je doute que tu sois dans le besoin. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la chambre est en travaux. De plus, Hermione et moi nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de deux semaines, j'ai été réquisitionné pour un shooting photo à Malibu. Nous avons besoins d'intimité. Je n'ai plus l'âge où tu peux te permettre de venir chez moi sans prévenir pour y rester plus d'une semaine ! Je suis adulte. J'ai une vie, tu ne peux pas faire comme bon te semble à chaque fois. »

« Bien, je partirais après le repas. Vous savez cuisiner Hermione ? Enfin je suppose. » Lana-t-elle à Hermione avec un regard appuyé.

Hermione jeta un regard paniqué à Drago, le fait de savoir cuisiner était dans les critères de sélection de sa mère ? Si c'était le cas elle avait un gros problème sur le dos, un énorme problème. Hermione cuisinait aussi bien qu'elle savait respirer sous l'eau. C'est à peine si elle ne faisait pas cramer un œuf au plat, c'est vous dire. Ce petit instant de panique passé, Hermione se remit d'aplomb et décida de ne dire que la vérité sur elle-même tout le long du séjour de son 'adorable belle-maman'.

« A vrai dire je cuisine vraiment très mal, Drago décampe vers le téléphone dans le but de commander chinois ou une pizza à chaque fois que je m'approche trop près des casseroles. C'est donc lui qui cuisine. »

« Drago ? Drago mon fils ? Qui cuisine ? » Balbutia Narcissa, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire devant l'étonnement de Narcissa.

« Oui ! Bon, je vous avoue que ça n'a pas été une tâche facile de le convaincre, nous avons dû commander de la nourriture à domicile des centaines de fois avant qu'il s'y mette. Je pense que c'est une overdose de pizza et de thaï qui l'a convaincu de faire la cuisine. »

« Et je me défends très bien, je suis un as de la cuisine. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant, je suis un être particulièrement doué, le talent est inné chez moi ! Ahah. »

« Mis à part l'humour, oui Drago. Tu es un être fabuleux avec un talent inné et hors du commun ! » Ironisa Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi tu es la reine du sarcasme ! »

_Quelle conversation fausse et vide de sens. Si ma mère ne remarque rien c'est qu'elle est devenue aveugle ! _

« Drago, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois ressortir. J'avais dit à ta tante que j'allais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Alors je vais y aller et me trouver en Hôtel en même temps. A ce soir. »

_Ah ! Ma tante, ou l'engeance la plus néfaste et maléfique qui puisse exister sur cette terre. Elles vont pouvoir se plaindre de l'augmentation du prix des feuilles et thé bio qui viens de je ne sais quel pays et critiquer tout à leur aise un quelconque nouveau mioche de la famille. J'adore ma tante. _

« Ah, mais quel bon après-midi tu vas passer ! Sur qui allez-vous cracher votre venin cette fois ci, à qui allez-vous passer la corde au cou ? » Lança Drago sarcastiquement.

Narcissa le regarda, désapprouvant la haine qu'éprouvait son fils à l'égard de sa tante. Puis d'un regard entendu elle se mit à lorgner Hermione de haut en bas.

« Je crois avoir trouvé un excellent sujet. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Le départ de Narcissa laissa place à un lourd silence et les dernières paroles de sa mère avaient plongé Drago dans une intense réflexion, qu'est-ce que ça mère allait cette fois ci inventer pour tester Hermione ? Une mauvaise ambiance planait dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère pesant. Le genre d'ambiance que Drago ne supportait pas.

_Il est clair que si cette petite guerre plonge l'appartement dans une ambiance comme celle-ci, il va falloir trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne dure pas longtemps. Sans lui donner l'entière raison. Il faut donc que ce soit elle qui rende les armes._

Mais apparemment, cette idée avait aussi traversé le cerveau de génie d'Hermione qui, d'après Drago, avait elle aussi la ferme intention de gagner. Cette vraie dispute semblait sur le point de se transformer en un combat de nerfs et de volonté. Et à en croire l'actuelle tenue d'Hermione, elle avait décidée de jouer le jeu à fond. Son pantalon avait mystérieusement disparu et elle ne portait désormais que son in chemisier dont le décolleté avait été miraculeusement agrandit par l'ouverture de trois boutons. Voire quatre. Cette ouverture laissait voire tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de façon très suggestive et permettait, ou forçait, le cerveau de Drago à imaginer toutes sortes de techniques pour lui arracher littéralement ce chemisier. Et Hermione, toujours dans sa première offensive, se dirigea nonchalamment vers le frigo, pris une bouteille de lait et se mit à boire au goulot laissant maladroitement et innocemment couler quelques gouttes qui roulèrent de la commissure de ses lèvres, pour glisser le long de son cou et enfin se perdre dans son décolleté. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de boire, elle planta un regard de braise sur Drago qui n'avait pu détourner son regard, en faible homme principalement dirigé par son entrejambe qu'il était.

_Ouais. Pas si innocent que ça hein._

Faisant mine d'être guère impressionné, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en sorti un comics, s'affala sur le canapé et s'absorba complètement dans la lecture. Si Hermione fut contrariée, il ne le vit pas. Il était en effet trop plongé dans un passionnant combat entre Wolverine et l'Hydra pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. C'était là sa première offensive. Ignorer Hermione Granger. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle haïssait, c'était d'être ignoré. Surtout quand le but de ses manœuvres était de torturer Drago. Se voyant ignorée de la sorte, elle décida de s'installer sur le sofa en face de celui de Drago, de s'y étirer comme un chat, de façon à révéler toutes ses formes avantageuses puis de prendre un livre et de faire comme si de rien était.

Ce n'était plus un air lourd qui planait dans l'appartement, mais plutôt l'électricité d'une tension sexuelle émanant de Drago. Qui n'était plus très concentré sur sa bd. De l'autre côté du salon émanait un air de franc amusement, et un petit parfum de victoire. Mais il parait qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**_****Nina:** Ahah, merci, et voilà le prochain chapitre! ;) j'attends ton avis! :p

**_Clan: **Je te dis un grand grand merci pour ta review, ce que tu as dit ma tellement motivé que j'ai pu vaincre ma panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre! Quand à ma propre fiction, j'ai un projet qui est en cours ;)!


End file.
